


Keeping It Professional

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingering, Modern AU, One Night Stand, Online Dating, Penetration, Tinder, alcohol mention, ben is a professional, girl talk, kylo is the asshole triplet, thirst order confessions triplet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-04-24 18:19:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 32,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14360994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You meet Ben Organa at a networking event. He's the president of a company you've dreamed of working for... and he's cute. You hit it off, but he never reaches out to you.Weeks later, you match on a dating app with his triplet, Kylo, who turns out to be cut from a completely different cloth.When Ben realizes you're seeing him, what will he do?





	1. A Business Exchange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Ben.

You sat at the edge of your office chair, fighting with the strap of your shoes. You peered out the door to be sure nobody was looking before hoisting up your too-tight tights under your dress and smoothing out your silhouette. Quickly grabbing your clutch, you wobbled on the heel of your strappy shoes and gained your balance. Out the door you went to another networking event in the city. 

Your employer had you go to these frequently. You weren’t sure if it was because you were good at it, or because you looked good and therefore made the company look good. Regardless, you went, and tried to make connections with other engineers in the same field of work. At this point, you knew almost everyone, but this event was in an aquarium. Who could turn down hors d'oeuvres with dolphins? 

You pulled up in your Uber and graciously thanked her for pulling up so close to the event. Stepping out of the car, you lifted your long gown a bit to avoid stepping on it, and clip-clopped towards the door. You had your Willy Wonka-esque ticket in hand, and presented it to the man at the door. He complimented your dress and you thanked him, making your way inside the aquarium. The impossibly high ceilings made you feel shorter than your normal 5’3”, and the tanks around made for a bit of sensory overload. The sound of running water made you realize it was time for a drink, so you followed the signs back to the event and were greeted by a mob of people. Your instincts led you through it, and lo and behold, the open bar. 

You ordered your usual Amaretto/Sour and headed out towards the more open areas of the room. You bumped into a few people you already knew from previous events and made small talk. Two conversations in, it was time for another drink. You got in line and pulled out your phone, sorting through work emails, waiting. While scrolling, you swore you felt a pair of eyes on you. You looked up to meet the eyes of a very tall man, looking over his shoulder at you. 

“You know you don’t have to work at a work event, right?” he asked, a small smile making its way to his lips. You locked your phone and chuckled a bit, putting it in your clutch.

“If my inbox isn’t empty or at least sorted by category, I’m stressed about it.” You smiled, and he turned to face you. He was probably 6’4”, handsome face stamped with dimples, and his average frame dressed sharply in a suit. His hair had a bit of length, coiffed across his forehead, and he was clean shaven. His skin was a beautiful alabaster, peppered with a few beauty marks. His baritone voice chimed in again, breaking you from the spell he had just put you under in 3 seconds flat.

“I’m Ben Organa. With--”

“Organa Engineers! Wow, It’s really great to meet you!” You cut him off in excitement, switching your clutch to your left hand so you could shake his. You realized you were being a giant nerd, so you recoiled a bit. He chuckled and accepted the handshake, giving you another opportunity to meet his eyes, which were a lovely shade of brown. He broke contact and saw the line was moving, causing him to sideways-walk closer to the bar. 

“I’m (y/n)! I work with Kingsley as one of their PE’s.” You piped up, following the steps he took towards the bar. The next few minutes were spent waiting and discussing your positions, and some news going on in the market sector you two worked in. The time finally came for you to order your drinks. 

“What are you having?” he asked, being a gentleman. You told him your usual order, and he placed it with the bartender when it was his turn. He handed you the glass and you made your way out towards the cocktail tables and groups of people having similar, boring discussions.

The night went on, and you weaved in and out of conversations with Ben, occasionally joking about a particularly uptight colleague or two you had come across. You caught yourself taking the time to turn around and check if he was still in the area while in conversation with others. Once they would walk away, the two of you would meet up again and continue hitting it off. You scanned his hand for a ring- nothing there. His hands were large, and engulfed the cocktail glass he held as if it were a child’s toy. You had about 4 drinks at that point- and him as well- so the event was certainly more lively. You caught yourself staring at him, taking in the very tall drink of water he was in that suit. You were interrupted by a woman in blue, who swore she recognized you.

“You’re (y/n)! We had that terrible Environmental Chemistry class together in college!” You shook away your buzz and reconnected with her, though constantly looking past her at Ben. He was dead serious and engrossed in some talk about mechanical processes you had no interest in at this point. She seemed to catch your gaze and followed it. 

“That’s Ben Organa…I know, right?” she began, echoing the sentiment that must have been pouring off of you. “The city's most eligible bachelor. How I’d like to climb that like a tree…” the blonde slurred before smirking at you and walking off. 

The night had come to an end, and you were about to die after standing in the heels for so long. Ben checked his watch and looked at you, smiling. “Where do you live?” he asked, pulling out his phone. You mentioned that you had a townhouse in the village, and he looked up, requesting your address. You blushed a bit and gave it to him, not sure what he was going to do with it. You were suddenly incredibly nervous. He finished typing and looked back up at you. 

“Let’s split an Uber. My house is only a few miles further.” You smiled, mouth closed, hiding your initial reaction. You really thought this guy- this PRESIDENT of his company- was going to take you with him. You shook your curls out and finished your last drink, placing it on a table nearby. A deep breath calmed you and your hormones down, so you followed him outside.

In the Uber, you scrolled your email again, deleting the messages soliciting products you didn’t need, or the questions so easy you didn’t even need to open the files to answer them. The things you needed, you flagged as purple, and the follow ups as green. You were nudged out of your zone by Ben’s elbow.

“Again with the emails? Am I that boring?” he asked, looking over your shoulder. You laughed and shrugged.

“A girl’s gotta work. I don’t have anyone to read my emails for me like you do…” you played back, giving him a sly look. He jokingly grabbed his chest as if he’d been shot, a grin appearing across his face. There were those dimples again. 

The car slowed and you were already back at your place. “I’ll see you at the next one of these, I guess?” you said, fishing your keys out from your clutch. 

“You made my first pretty fun! I’ll have my assistant set up another one.” he joked back at you, causing you to snort a little as you reached for the door. The embarrassing noise only made him laugh with you. “I’ll see you around, (y/n).” He handed you a business card, and you searched for one in your clutch before handing one back. He took it and slid it into his coat pocket, giving you a wink. You smiled and shut the car door, scurrying up the curb and stairs to your house.


	2. Swipe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I don't care if it's a catfish. Swipe right."

“You’re telling me you almost had a sugar daddy and you DIDN’T nail him down?” Your heart basically jumped out of your throat as you tried to silence your friend, Drew, from across the table. “I have never been more disappointed,” he continued, reaching for his drink. It was dinner, and you were out with your closest friends, Drew and Maggie. 

“It was a week ago, and he hasn’t reached out to me DESPITE our connection on LinkedIn, so.. In fear of looking desperate, I just forgot about it. There’ll be others…” you vented, reaching for your last slice of quesadilla. 

“But not with MONEY!” Maggie said, pouting, as if it were her problem. You shook your head and continued eating. The three of you finished your meals, and you picked up your phone. Reminiscing on your missed connection, you opened the only dating app you had and began to swipe. Nobody caught your eye, so you went on swiping left, dismissing all the potential men in your city. That was until you came across a profile that made you jump and gasp as if you had just seen a murder.

“Guys. Guys look. This is him, I swear it is.” You flipped your phone around to show the dating profile of a man named Kylo- he was 28 and looked EXACTLY like Ben- that is, if Ben had longer hair. “This is what he looked like, I swear. Without the long hair and facial hair. But maybe if he cut it! And shaved!!” You continued your shouting as they looked at you, unsure of how to react.

“I’m doing it. I’m swiping right. Even if it’s a catfish.” Your friends eyes widened in excitement, watching you do so. Your phone immediately buzzed, telling you that it was a match. You froze, and seconds later came a message. 

K: Hey.  
Y: Hey! Kylo, is it? Nice to match you. :)  
K: Same to you. Yeah, I got the weird name. My brothers made it out safe. 

At this point, your friends were on the same side of the booth with you. It was meant for two, but three with a purpose worked just as well. 

“He says he has brothers? What if Ben is his brother?” You began to panic, but paused to order another drink. Once the waitress moved on, you went back to worrying.

“So ask him. You can literally ask him. You’re talking to him.” Maggie’s patience was wearing thin. She grabbed the phone and began to type for you.  
Y: Brothers? Are they all as handsome as you?  
K: No. We’re triplets. But the answer is still no.

“Oh my god there are THREE.” You snatched your phone back. “Is it shady to talk to Kylo if Ben hasn’t even reached out to me? He might not even be interested…” You thought back on the night you spent with him, and wondered if you had fabricated any of it in your memory. You were probably just drunk and mistaking it for flirting.

“When life gives you three lemons,” Drew started, sipping his drink and scooting back over to his side of the booth. “Invite him out tonight!” You thought on it, and decided you were going to go for it. What harm could it do? You were sure Ben didn’t even remember you, so it wouldn’t be an issue.

Y: What are you up to tonight?  
K: You tell me.  
Y: Come out and meet me at the bars. I’ll be at Slainte. Xxx-xxx-xxxx.  
K: The bars aren’t my scene, but I can’t resist a girl who tells me what to do. 

You laid your head on the table and took a second to get your mind together. This was really happening. You were never the type to meet up with a match, but the tequila told you it was a good idea, not to mention the fact that you were being encouraged by your troublemaking friends.

-oOo-

“He’s not coming. I knew it. He probably thinks I’m an idiot. And then he’s gonna tell Ben. And I’m gonna look like a bigger idiot.” You nursed your drink and stared at your phone, waiting for a text. Maggie frowned at you sympathetically. Drew would have, if he wasn’t off with a tan beefcake in the corner he probably hoped was HIS new sugar daddy. You shrugged and danced a bit with Maggie, enjoying yourself despite your silent phone.

You were talking with Maggie, mind no longer lingering on Kylo, when Drew rushed into you. “Holy SHIT (y/n) you didn’t tell me he was nine feet tall and built like a brick house…” Panic flooded your veins as you looked through the crowd toward the door. There he was. Despite looking a lot like Ben in the face, everything else was different. He was bigger- taller and more muscular. His arms were toned and probably what made you start to salivate. He was standing next to the bouncer, who was significantly smaller than him, waiting to get his ID checked. He seemed annoyed that he had to wait for such a useless task to be completed. The man turned off his tiny flashlight and handed it back to Kylo. His hands were large- like Bens- but rougher. His hair was longer and much darker than his photo had led you to believe. It was to his shoulders and curled towards the end. The top and part were messed as if he had run his fingers through it recently. His facial hair is probably what made him intimidating- the mustache and chin hair accentuated the frown he was wearing way too well. You felt as if the bar had stopped moving and you were frozen, trying to take in this massive piece of man here to meet YOU.

“Do I go say hi?” you asked your friends, panicking. You hid behind the people next to you, fixing your hair and checking your breath. 

“If you don’t, I will..” Drew answered, still eyeing him up. 

You took a deep breath and began to make your way through the crowd. He was on his way down the small landing when you appeared at the bottom and he saw you. You gave a small wave and waited for him to approach. 

“I thought you weren’t coming!” you said, your voice a little squeaky over the music. He leaned towards you to give you a hug. His right arm wrapped around you and landed at your lower back, pulling you in. You moved closer, reaching forward and placing your hands on his side and chest. His hair tickled your face- he smelled of cinnamon and sandalwood. He was close to your ear. 

“I tend to be a man of my word,” he said, sending chills down your spine. His voice was somehow lower than Ben’s, and made you feel as if you were going to melt in his grasp. You pulled back to look at him, and your left hand lingered a bit on his shoulder until it was too high to reach without looking awkward.He seemed to be looking over your head at the expanse of the bar, so you motioned with your head and walked towards the bartender. He placed a hand on your right hip, and leaned to your ear again. “I saw you hiding..” he said, and you stopped in your tracks, turning to look at him. 

“I was nervous! I had to make sure I looked okay!” you blushed under his gaze, trying not to actively compare to him to Ben. The stark difference was that Ben smiled- almost always. Kylo had yet to give anything other than a small smirk. He pushed a curl behind your ear and his impossibly large hand grazed your cheek. You looked up at him with big eyes as he grasped your chin.

“You look beautiful.” he said, staring into your damn soul. You felt the reverberations of what he said in that hypnotizing voice between your legs and blinked slowly- intoxicated by the one drink you had, more-so by the way he was making you feel. He seemed to notice in the way you exhaled. “Let’s get you a drink.” he said, taking the lead, you following.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm garbage at writing but I had to get this out. If you read this far, sry.
> 
> <3 A


	3. Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your short lived first date with Kylo.   
> Caution: Smut.

You stood at the bar next to Kylo, waiting for him to order the two of you something to drink. Oddly enough, he didn’t ask you what you wanted, which led you to give him a puzzled look as he held out a glass to you. You smiled politely and took it, sipping the light brown cocktail cautiously. You were relieved when it didn’t taste awful.

“It’s a Long Island.” he said, taking a swig of his beer and continuing to look over your head at everything but you. As you sipped away at the strong drink, you looked at his chest- it was hugged tightly by the top half of the henley he was wearing, the top buttons undone. He was wearing jeans, a lovely dark denim to match the charcoal grey top. Maybe he was colorblind. You mused for a moment before remembering that this was a date, and you should probably talk. 

“My eyes are down here,” you said, hopping up onto your tippy toes to grab his attention back. He moved his eyes down to look at you, but not his head, making you feel somewhat like a bug. You stepped closer to the bar and up onto the brass railings at your feet. To be honest, you weren’t sure of it’s actual purpose, so using it as a stepstool was giving it one. He looked at you and you saw his lips twitch as if he could smile in that moment if he really, really tried.

“So what do you do for a living?” he asked, finally shifting his attention to look at you. You smiled at the fact that he had finally reestablished eye contact, and went on to answer his question.

“I work for an engineering firm.” You sipped your drink some more, and waited for a reaction.

“That’s what my Dad did. And my brothers.” He seemed mildly interested.

“I actually know one of your brothers,” you went on to explain. “I think we met at a networking event recently. His name’s Ben, right?” Kylo nodded slowly, going back to people-watching the others at the bar.

“Mr. Big Shot. Cheap suit, baby face, cracks too many jokes?” he said, eventually veering back to look at you for a reaction. You couldn’t help but laugh, and Kylo gave a small smile. He had dimples too.

“He was nice! Don’t be mean.” You gave a playful smile, which eventually faded. “What do you do, if the family business doesn’t suit you?” Kylo stared at you for a moment, as if he was considering you. You weren’t sure why everything he did made you feel like a bother to him, but at the same time made you want him even more. The sexual tension was stressing you out, to be honest.

“I’m a professor at your alma mater.” You raised your eyebrows over your cocktail, which you had nearly finished. It was a little awkward, so you weren’t sure what else to do with yourself but sip. 

“What do you teach?” you tried to pry out of him. He seemed very private, which was pretty opposite of you.

“Art history.” He was the embodiment of one word answers in a person. You were starting to get frustrated. Why did he even come out with you if he couldn’t be bothered to hold a conversation? You huffed as he once again looked at anything but you.

“If you don’t want to be here, you can leave.” You didn’t mean to snap at him, but you had reached your limit of feeling like a bother. It seemed to get worse when he reached for his wallet. He opened it and left the money for your drinks on the counter.

“Okay.”

Your heart dropped. You didn’t expect him to take your comment seriously and leave. Was he that big of a jerk? Of course he was, because he was on a date with you, and you date jerks. Throughout the duration of him paying and telling you he was leaving, you couldn’t help but glare at him.

“Let’s go.”

He grabbed your hand and before you could process what was happening, you were being pulled from the bar. You shoved your almost empty glass into a stranger’s hand while trying to keep up with him. You frantically looked back at your friends, waving goodbye. Drew gave an enthusiastic thumbs-up, and Maggie seemed a bit panicked. Before you could give any type of signal to comfort her, you were out on the quiet and humid city street.

“I told you it wasn’t my scene.” He let go of your hand and slowed his pace. You adjusted the long necklace you were wearing that was tousled in your swift exit.

“Where are we going? What is your ‘scene’ exactly?” Your adrenaline levels were pretty high, and you were winded from running. You had no idea where he was leading you, but as you studied him from slightly behind as he walked, you realized you didn’t care. You’d follow those broad shoulders anywhere.

“My house.” 

-oOo-

After a 10 minute walk through the city and along a marina, you arrived at his house. It was a bit off the water, and part of a row of beautiful, modern looking homes. He opened the door and ushered you in. You politely left your flip-flops next to the door and watched patiently as he put down his keys. He looked down at you, and slowly moved closer. You were getting more nervous by the minute. Being tipsy didn’t help. The perfect mix of “in your right mind” and “more rebellious than usual.”

“I hope you don’t think I brought you back here just to fuck you.” He was blunt, but not blunt enough to make you falter. If he wanted to play this game, you were going to give him a worthy opponent. His big, dark eyes stared down at you, unceasing intimidation radiating off of him. You pushed all thoughts of self-consciousness to the back of your mind.

“I think I hoped you brought me back here just to fuck me.” You shocked yourself as the words left your lips- so much you giggled a bit afterwards. You never acted like this, but it was pretty fun. You waited for Kylo’s reaction. 

“Fine by me.” He shrugged, then ducked down and put you over his shoulder. You gave a small scream and grabbed onto him for balance, laughing. You were hoping he picked up on the fact that you weren’t quite yourself, but were having fun anyway. Who were you, and what had you done with other you?! You held on for dear life as he walked up the stairs to his bedroom. You were gently placed onto his large bed, and looked around the expanse of the room. There was a small amount of light radiating from the fishtank he had in the corner. You thought about how strange it was that he had decorative pillows as you got comfortable leaning on them. Kylo was standing at the foot of the bed and you watched as he reached behind his head to grab his shirt. 

Your eyes were lingering, but you were snapped out of it when he kneeled on the bed and started to crawl towards you. He hovered over you, a knee between your legs, and the other to your side. He planted a kiss on your neck, and you arched to be closer to him, hoping he would go for your lips next. You were starting to get impatient.

“All of this build up.. Are you always this dramatic?” you asked, a hand catching in the waistband of his jeans. Your eyes met his, and his pupils seemed to dilate. You felt him exhale and goosebumps made an appearance all over your body. The tension between the two of you was heavy as you once again waited for him to respond. You weren’t sure why he was so careful and deliberate with his actions.

“You have no idea,” he answered, and finally leaned down to press his lips against yours. They were soft and strong at the same time. You were surprised at the slight open-mouth kiss as your lips interlocked with each others. You deepened it, pulling away for a millisecond before going back for more. Before you knew it, a hand was making its way to the back of his head to wravel into his curls.

That was until he broke the kiss, grabbed your wrist, and pinned it above you. He gave a low chuckle as he grabbed the other, holding both in one of his large hands. He knew what he wanted. You wanted everything and more, and you begged for it in your head. 

“Well aren’t you eager… “ he said, backing up slightly to look at more of you. He slowly came back towards you and traced your bottom lip with the pad of his thumb. You stared up at him, panting already. 

“You’re going.. to get.. yourself .. in trouble..” he said between kisses. You bit his lip gently, causing him to grab your hip with a painful force. “If you keep testing my self control…” he looked you dead in the eye, his gaze full of lust and what seemed like power. You writhed under his gaze; in his grasp.

“I don’t want you to control yourself..” you moaned thrusting your hips forward into his leg. Your sundress was beginning to ride up, and while putting his weight on your restrained wrists, he gently lifted it further, taking in every inch of you.

“Famous last words.” he said, his powerful free hand tearing the neckline of your dress to reveal your chest. He took a breast into his mouth, sucking and biting. You yelped in pain, pushing against his hold on you, wanting him closer to the spot you needed him most Your breathing was erratic, as was his, and you held back your urge to moan.. He made his way up to your lips again, and his big hand gripped your thigh. Again with the strong hands, you thought. 

“Open.”

You obeyed, your heart beating a mile a minute, and spread your legs. He slowly reached his hand into your panties. His touch was all too gentle there, but still rough as ever on your restrained wrists. You gave him the puppy-dog eyes, gently tugging at them once more.

“Will you be good?” he asked, loosening a bit. You nodded, giving a small whimper in agreement. He let your hands go, and they went to rest on his big shoulders. You felt his muscles flex under your grip as he touched you with both hands now.

“Don’t act like you didn’t ask for this…” he said, removing his hand from your panties to grope at your thighs some more, tracing kisses down your neck. 

“You came home with me, didn’t you?” he continued, his hands getting closer to the spot you were dying for him to touch. You moaned in agreement as he bit down on your neck, which only made him bite harder. 

“Following your Tinder match home....” He forcefully grabbed your sex through your panties. You gasped and pushed your hips forward, begging for more attention. “Do you let anyone who buys you a drink touch you here?” You shook your head and lifted your chin, begging for him to kiss you again. 

“You should be more careful, little girl.” You exhaled in defeat as he ignored your silent plea. He finally made his way past your waistband again, dipping a finger in gently and following your slit to the top. He let out a low growl as he felt your wetness pooling for him; as he felt you loosen under his touch. He wrapped an arm around your back and pulled you closer as he began to trace painfully gentle circles around your sweet spot. 

“Look how easily you crumble for me. Is this what you wanted?” He asked, staring into your eyes. He loved the power he had over you at this point; making you melt in his arms. You nodded and let out a small gasp at how good it felt. You snapped out of it when he stopped the delicious motions down below. Suddenly, he was on his knees, lifting your panties out from under you and off your legs, so you took the hint and pulled your dress over your head. His gaze was set on you from above- he seemed to be burning every detail of your body into his memory. Suddenly, he leaned back over you for a kiss, licking your bottom lip to announce his tongue was going to make its way into your mouth. He was working on his belt buckle with the hand not used for support. 

Before you knew it, he was back to kissing you, and after some adjustment, he was inside of you. You gasped in pain, but mostly shock, and writhed a bit. He stopped moving, and you took a second to recalibrate. 

“Can't you make it smaller? Jesus…” You complained, being a smartass. He gave another low, grumbly laugh that made you clench with arousal, and you cringed thinking of how he absolutely felt it. He then started to push more, even deeper inside you, and planted a gentle kiss on your cheek.

“That wasn't even half of it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut happened. Sorry bout it. Also Kylo's dick is canonically 9.5 inches don't fight me its a fact 
> 
> Also he's so rude but that's why we love him
> 
> Also WOW people actually read this and I absolutely teared up because honestly I just thought I was throwing my trash writing into the void. Thank you for the kudos, you cuties!! Feedback is more than appreciated!
> 
> Requests for other fics, suggestions for this one, complaints, general gushing about sexy men with big noses:   
> save-ben-s0lo.tumblr.com


	4. Crispy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up after a long night. Time to go home and forget this ever happened.

You opened your eyes to see the sun peeking through a curtain. You tried not to move too much of your body as you located where your clothes were. You looked down at your chest to see a large arm sprawled across it. Kylo was asleep- his seemingly permanent frown was nowhere to be found. You stared at his face, counting the beauty marks he had. Only a few, but obviously less than Ben. 

Ben. You thought of Ben and whether or not you should regret what you had done. You pondered for a while before deciding that it was fine, and he never tried to pursue you, so there was no need to worry. Checking your phone, you realized it was 10:23. You didn't have anything planned for the entirety of Saturday, so you could rest here a little longer. Or at least until you could sneak out from underneath the massive arm keeping you in bed. 

Af if on queue, Kylo sniffled and removed his arm. You froze and watched his face to see if he was awake, but all that happened was a twitch or two. Once the coast was clear, you got out of bed as slowly and gently as humanly possible. Not only because you wanted to be safe, but because you were horribly sore.You took a few steps, cringing at the pain you were experiencing from your recent romp with the large, sleeping man. Gathering your clothes, you looked around the room. It didn't seem messy, which is what you expected. It was large but minimally decorated. The dark hardwood floors were well maintained, and from what you could tell, he was fairly organized. You slid your dress over your head, noticing a tiny rip in the neckline where he had pulled at it hours before. You adjusted it to hide anything being revealed, and snuck out the bedroom door. Limping your way down the hall, you made eye contact with a small black cat. It walked by and gave a side-eye as if to remind you this was a walk of shame. Cats are judgemental assholes.

You gently made your way down the stairs and spotted your clutch and your flip flops waiting for you. You began making your way down the hall when you heard the sound of keys jingling outside the door. There was a slight shadow coming through the etched glass pane, sending you into a panic. Unsure of where to go, you made your way deeper into the house and down a hallway. You spotted a bathroom and slid in, locking the door behind you. 

The general commotion of someone putting groceries and belongings down carried down the hall. You sat on the toilet, trying to figure out what to do. You borrowed some mouthwash and pondered how fucked you were as you swished. Was it his girlfriend? Or his roommate? What if it was Ben? You were ripped out of your train of thought when someone pulled at the lock of the door. 

“Hurry up. You're making the bacon and you know I like it crispy.”

It was Ben. You listened as his footsteps faded down the hall and silently screamed. Luckily the mouthwash kept you from actually shouting. You were an idiot. You hoped you could sneak out, maybe through the window. Or a vent. Maybe you could slide yourself down the drain with your mouthwash. You spit it out and held your head in your hands, realizing you had to just own up to what happened and get the hell out.

“Who are you talking to?” Kylo's raspy sleep voice came from the kitchen, questioning Ben. You were absolutely screwed. 

“Your bathroom door is locked.. I thought you were in there. I gotta pee..” You heard footsteps and froze, waiting. 

“You can come out..” Kylo sighed and gently knocked on the door. You had been caught hiding in your one night stand’s bathroom. You undid the lock, ready to perform the ultimate walk of shame. You gave one last glance at the messy bun on top of your head and took a deep breath, opening the door. 

There he was, pajama pants, black t-shirt, beautifully messy sex/sleep hair. He leaned on the door, giving you a look.

“You know there’s a bathroom upstairs, you didn’t have to--” 

“I was actually just leaving. I have to run some errands.” You ducked under his arm and stepped into the hallway, only to be greeted by…. Not Ben? Before you stood who you could only assume was the third brother. He was the same in the face, again, but this one had blonde hair? He had more beauty marks and freckles than both Kylo and Ben, and seemed to have a much different sense of style. He wore thin, aviator frame glasses, and his flannel sleeves were rolled up. He wore vans and a pair of brown pants. He was adorable, compared to his two intimidating brothers.

“This is Matt. Matt, (y/n).” The blonde was standing at the counter, fighting with a package of muffins. He gave a small wave and continued what he was doing. Kylo looked at you, who seemed to be frozen in the hallway.

“We have breakfast Saturday mornings. I figured since you mentioned you knew Ben you would-”

“No, no. Oh no, I don’t know Ben. Well I do. But he probably doesn't even remember me, soooo... really I should get going. Now. I have to feed my cat….ssss…” You weren’t sure why lying about having multiple cats was better than lying about having one. Kylo raised a brow at you and your shitty excuses.

“You’re staying for breakfast. You can make the bacon.” He approached you, pulling you in by the waist and placing a kiss on your cheek. “Plus, I can just drop you off when we go out later instead of you Ubering.” He seemed to be giving you the side-eye paired with a smirk, as if he knew something you didn’t- much like his cat did earlier. You were adamant about avoiding Ben and going home. Not only would this have a negative effect on your reputation at work, but with Ben, who for some reason you were still thinking about romantically when NOTHING happened. It was a silly crush on a guy out of your league. There’s no reason it should be weird, seeing as the ball was in his court and you never heard from him after that night at the event. 

You were slapped out of hysteria when the door opened behind you. You clutched your bag to yourself, as if you had something to hide, and whipped around to see that lo and behold, completing the trifecta, it was Ben. He recognized you immediately, despite the fact you convinced yourself he didn’t remember you.

In the awkward silence, your mind was running a mile a minute. Why did Kylo just kiss you? You couldn’t date him- he wasn’t your type. He’s the kind of guy that has one night stands with girls from Tinder. Then again, you had a one night stand with a guy from Tinder, so were you much better? The most important part was figuring out if Ben was even cared that you slept with his brother. 

“(Y/n)?” Ben said, breaking the silence and putting his keys on the table next to the door. You looked at Kylo, who was giving you a smug look in return, as if he read your mind. 

“Hi, Ben! Hey, how are you? I was just heading out actually- enjoy your breakfast!” This was painful. Ben stared back at you in confusion, taking in the whole scene. There was a glimmer in his eye that made you think he was disappointed. At least that’s better than disgusted. 

“She’s lying and she’s staying for breakfast. She’s making the bacon.” Kylo seemed to have lost all patience and strolled past you into the kitchen, slapping your ass as he passed, turning you a darker shade of red.

Ben approached you, still frozen near the entrance to the kitchen. He seemed cautious, and as confused as he should be.

“Do I want to ask why you’re here?” he said, taking you, your slightly ripped sundress, and messy hair in. He wasn’t dressed as nicely as he was when you last met. He was in a polo shirt and shorts, but still looked way better than you at the moment. You smiled sheepishly at him.

“Didn’t think so.” He walked by you and into the kitchen, getting to work on whatever he was responsible for that morning. You took two steps into the kitchen, and Kylo shot you a look. 

“Bacon. Now. I like it chewy, Matt likes it burnt to death.” He pointed to the not one, but two packages of bacon. At that point, you were defeated, and put your belongings down, heading to the bacon. 

“What about Ben?” you asked, looking at his back- he was facing the counter, mixing the pancake batter. He turned to look at you over his shoulder, much like the night you first met. You felt your face get hot.

“Right in the middle,” he answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The drama is just beginning. It's stressful.
> 
> Love y'all. Thank you for the comments and stuff. It makes my day!! 
> 
> save-ben-s0lo.tumblr.com


	5. Crispy Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast continues and is awkward and confrontational. We learn a little about all three triplets.

Breakfast was awkward and tense. This only confirmed your theory that Ben was VERY mad at you. As you ate, you sat, mostly silent, listening as the brothers talked about their jobs, their parents, and Matt’s apparently lovely boyfriend. You made a mental note about that about that for the next time you saw Drew.

“I’m gonna go shower.” Kylo gently reached and pulled you by the chin to kiss him again, lingering a little too long. Despite the butterflies he was definitely giving you, the reason behind these displays of affection were confusing you. Not that you would be complaining in any other circumstance, but this was awkward. Kylo stood and made his way upstairs, leaving you to chat with his brothers. You went to pushing food around on your plate to ease the tension, thinking about your life and how strange the last week had been. Kylo couldn’t be all that bad- he seemed to be affectionate, and last night was more than Maybe you would pursue him. He was good looking, successful, and had a cat. You were sure it would be easy to ignore his attitude and general unenthused approach to everything. As long as you got to stare at those arms…

Ben interrupted your internal monologue.

“You forgot to mention you were dating my brother when we met at the aquarium.” He had a mouth full of muffin, but it didn’t muffle the tone of his comment. 

“I wasn’t.…” Long pause. “I mean, I’m not.” Matt let out a chuckle from the other end of the table. Ben didn’t seem as amused.

“That’s a lie. I heard you two last night.” Matt raised his eyebrows as you slowly began to die of embarrassment. He pushed his glasses up and went back to eating his bacon. 

“What?” you asked, horrified.

“We’re neighbors. These are townhouses. Our bedrooms share a wall.” Damn this city and its unnecessary surplus of stupid, stupid row houses. You took a deep breath and looked up at the ceiling, considering your options. Ben took a sip of water and cleared his throat. 

“(Y/n), you’re a smart girl.” Alright, that was patronizing. You weren’t exactly excited to hear where he was going with this.

“I’m just going to be honest and tell you to quit while you’re ahead,” he continued. “Kylo is an egomaniac with anger issues and no concern for anyone but himself.”

“And his cat,” Matt chimed in. Ben gave him a warning look, probably using their telepathic twin connection to scare him from the table. He stood and left the uncomfortable situation as quickly as possible before Ben continued to lecture you.

“Give him a few days- the novelty of you two and your fling will wear off, and he’ll go find a new girl the same way he probably found you.You really could do so much better.” There it was. The line. Ben had crossed it. First he started off with the condescending comment, and then had the audacity to insinuate that you were going to be tossed to the side like you were worthless? You heard the shower upstairs turn off. 

“You don’t know anything about me, Ben, but seeing as you’re in charge of who I date now, do you have any suggestions?” You were shocked at yourself for catching such an attitude, but the angry part of your brain encouraged you to stay firm.

“Me,” he responded casually, sitting back in his chair. You put your fork down forcefully, but he didn’t flinch.

“Is that why you’re being such an ass? Are you jealous?” you shot back at him. He shrugged, a smile twitching at the corners of his lips. You weren’t having any of it, still angry at his comments earlier. What was with these men and mind games?

“You had my number for a week, not to mention my work number, email, AND linkedin. AND MY ADDRESS! You could have sent me a damn carrier pigeon, Ben! The ball was in your court but you didn’t show any interest!” 

“I took too long, so you went after my brother instead?” he said, chuckling. You were growing more frustrated by the second.

“NO, not instead, it just happened that way!” He chuckled a bit as you raised your voice.

“What happened what way?” you heard from behind you. Kylo was making his way down the stairs, hair wet, shirt in hand.

“The season finale of Drag Race All Stars.” you snapped, shooting Ben a glare. You stood up and made your way to the sink, forcefully putting your dirty plate down. When you turned to face them again, you met eyes with Kylo. Taking all of him in, your heart fluttered a bit, obviously out of your control. He slid his shirt over his head and arms as you said goodbye to each and every inch of his perfect skin you could no longer see. It was then that you decided you would prove Ben wrong. Fuck him. He was jealous, so you were going to give him something legitimate to be jealous of. You continued to watch Kylo as he stretched once his shirt was on, the trail of hair from his pants peeking out again. He ran a hand through his hair and seemed to notice you staring.

“Ready?” 

You smiled and walked towards the table to grab your belongings. You shot a wink at Ben, who returned it with a puzzled expression, probably because of your quick mood change. 

“Yep. Ready!” You smiled at the brothers and made your way out the door, Kylo trailing behind. 

You got into the passenger seat of Kylo’s outrageously hot car. Literally- the outside AND inside were black, so you were practically baking. After buckling, you shifted and watched him going about his business- rolling down the windows, putting on his sunglasses, generally being irresistible. Wait, what? 

You weren't sure if it was because you were being spiteful after what Ben said, or if you had legitimately gotten caught up with him, but all you wanted right now, despite how much your soreness said no, was a repeat of everything that happened last night and more.

The radio was playing quietly in the car, and the two of you rode along without saying a word. You caught him looking at you a few times out of the corner of his eye. The ride was only a few minutes long, so you decided to keep quiet rather than try and poke him and make him talk.

“Oh, this is me. Right here.” He pulled up in front of your house and put the car in park, before shifting and looking at you expectantly. Blushing under his gaze, you smiled and gathered your things. 

“Will I see you again?” you asked playfully, leaning a little closer. The behemoth of a man reached out to pull you into a kiss by your neck.

“Tomorrow night. I’ll be here at 6,” he answered- his voice low, his thumb stroking your cheek. He somehow knew every button and when to press it. You nodded, your eyes still closed, lips almost touching. In the middle of your moment, he let go of your cheek and gave it a gentle smack. You got your wits back and exited the car, giving a tiny wave before shutting the door and heading into your house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, Matt’s gay. I just get that vibe whenever I write for him. 
> 
> Anyway, this is where I’m conflicted over whether or not reader should pursue Kylo or run for her dang life. Who knows. 
> 
> Your comments motivate me to write more trash. Pls never stop. 
> 
> save-ben-s0lo.tumblr.com for questions concerns requests or friendship :)


	6. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo told you he would be over at 6. You stress to prepare for your first real date.

You had been cleaning for most of your Sunday afternoon. Kylo was scheduled to come over at 6, so you got a head start on marinating the steaks you planned to make, as well as spot cleaning your already neat house. In your brain, you considered this the first real date the two of you were having, so it was a big deal to you. Everything looked perfect, for the most part, so around 6 you poured yourself a glass of wine and waited. You decided on watching some tv to pass the time.

Time passed. A lot of time, to be honest. It was 7:15 and no sign of him. 2.5 glasses of wine in, and you were beginning to tear up. You huffed, debating whether or not you should text him and see where he was, or play it cool and wait patiently. Your anxiety got the best of you, and you decided to just wait and have another glass.

As time went on, you realized you were starving. You decided to go ahead and make dinner around 8 and eat by yourself- his loss. You listed to some music as you cooked for yourself, trying to repair your sour mood. Once you were done, you sat at the table and stared at your phone, hoping and waiting for a text that never came. You had finished your dinner almost hoped he wasn’t going to show up at this point. You had work in the morning and needed your full 8 hours of beauty sleep. You finished up eating and put away the leftovers from the meal your flaky date didn’t eat.

For some reason, this was eating you up inside. Was he not into you? If that was the case, you would have been fine with a one night stand. You didn’t think it was going to be anything more when you woke up that morning. HE was the one that made it seem as if you two were going to pursue something, and now he flakes? You texted your friends in the group chat, hoping they could help you and your awful mood.

Y: He flaked. I’ve had a bottle of wine to myself. Someone tell me I’m not ugly.  
D: YOU’RE BEAUTIFUL. Maybe you should go to bed tho. The wine’s gonna make you cry.  
M: I knew he was an ass. Cut him off.  
D: But the dick was good. So I say keep him for now. *shrug emoji*

You laughed a bit at your friends and decided to take Drew’s advice. Before heading up to bed, you turned off the lights in the kitchen and living room, as well as the TV. It was then that you heard someone trying at the knob on your door.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” you said out loud, flipping on the foyer light and opening the door. Before you could even look at him, he swooped in, pulling you close and kissing you. His hand slid from the curve of your waist down to your ass and grabbed- hard. Despite the fact that you were suddenly aroused, you pushed at his chest, annoyed at how late he was.

“Daddy had a hard day.” He cut you off before you could speak, and went back to kissing you. You pushed at him again.

“Well ‘DADDY’ is late! Like 4 hours late!” You talked into the void as he kissed and bit at your neck as if he wouldn’t ever see it again. His hands were still grabbing at your bottom half, walking you backwards. 

“He’s very, very sorry…” he said slowly, looking into your eyes, still working to move you backwards. He gave a push on your hips and you sat, staring up at him. You were a horrible mix of turned on and angry.

“I made you dinner and you didn’t even show up!” you said, looking up at him as he removed his shirt. You sighed, slowly losing the steam to stay mad at him.

“It’s okay. I had dinner hours ago,” he said before pouncing on you again. What an asshole. But a sexy asshole.

You were laid on the couch, Kylo at your neck kissing, biting, sucking… There was no way you could keep this up. You were trying to get your point across, but his big hands all over you made you lose track of every thought. He sat up, his hands moving to your waist to pull off your leggings. His eyes were dark and seemingly determined. 

“I thought this was going to be a date,” you said, smirking up at him, letting him remove your pants. Even in the dim light, he looked so good. You heard him exhale, almost like a laugh.

“It is,” he said, slowly leaning down to kiss you. Before you knew it, he was sliding his hand into your panties. You gave way to let him touch you, reaching up to grab a hold of his arm. He was using it to steady himself, and his muscles seemed to immediately turn your bad mood into something different. You arched your back into his touch, accepting that it felt good enough for you to forget about the whole “four hours late” thing. Just as you were getting close, his hand froze. You whimpered at the loss of sensation and gave his lip a bite. His hand went to his jeans, undoing his belt and button. 

Kylo pulled you up and sat you on his lap before helping you pull your shirt off. Once it was out of the way, his big hand pressed on your upper back, bringing you close enough for his mouth to latch on to your breast. You gasped in response, your hand making its way to the back of his head to pull him closer, silently praying he wouldn’t stop. Ever the multi-tasker, he used his other hand to pull your panties to the side and place himself at your entrance. Impatient, frustrated, and full of want, you sat down quickly, taking him inside you. 

The pace at which you had moved made a growl erupt from deep within his chest. He released your nipple from his mouth and pulled your body flush to his, so tight you were regretting your decision to set the pace. He began to thrust into you, his strokes fast, short, and hard. Whines made their way out of you with every strike to your cervix. His breath was in your ear, the perfect soundtrack to the mix of pain and pleasure he was causing you. You could tell he was getting close, and you pushed against his hold, a silent plea for him to free you. He obliged, and slowed his pace drastically. 

You took over, riding him at an agonizingly slow pace. His eyes were closed and his chest dramatically rose and fell with his breathing. Frustrated, he thrust up into you once, but you recoiled, not giving him what he wanted. He lifted his arms but before he could grab you again, you pushed them back down gently- not that you were strong enough to hold him back, but he submitted, surprisingly enough. You kept up your teasing pace, and you could tell by his breathing that he was close. The occasional twitch of his arms clued you in on how frustrated he really was. Just as his moans conveyed to you he was about to finish, you stopped, leaning forward so only the tip of him was inside of you.

“Is Daddy really sorry?” you asked playfully, the power in your hands for once. He stared at you, and you could read through his eyes the battle between pride and desire going on in his head. He gave a slow nod, fighting with his self control.

“How sorry?” you asked, probably pushing your luck. He let out an exasperated breath and tried to thrust again, defeated.

“Fuck, (y/n),” he moaned, throwing his head back in frustration. “I”m sorry. I’m so, so, SO fucking sorry now PLEASE,” he went on, but was interrupted as you took all of him inside you and picked up a quick pace, sending him over the edge. His hands, finally free, moved to your waist and pushed you further down as he grunted and finished deep inside of you.

“I guess I forgive you,” you said, standing up from the couch once the two of you caught your breath. “But you better make it up to me.” He gave another laugh-but-not-really exhale at your comment as he re-dressed. You grabbed a fuzzy throw from your couch and wrapped yourself in it, your panties saving it from any potential mess. As you made your way to sit back down next to him, he stood up.

“I’ll see you soon,” he said, placing a chaste kiss on your forehead. He grabbed his phone and keys from the arm of the couch and made his way out the door, leaving you and your blanket on the couch- alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol. Spoiler: Kylo is actually really rude. Sorry.


	7. Ghosted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo isn't good at communicating, or smiling, or being nice in ways that don't involve sex. Is he that thick-headed or is it on purpose?

You woke up on the couch the next morning. After Kylo left, you cried a bit and honestly didn’t have the energy to make it to your bed. You got up, less sore than the last time, and got yourself ready for work. Grabbing your almost dead phone, you considered your options- you could message him and seem clingy, or you could tell Drew and Maggie and make an idiot of yourself. You battled in your head as you showered, weighing the options of awkwardness vs disappointed friends. Once you got out, you sat on the edge of your bed in a towel, writing and re-writing your message to him. 

_Have you decided how you’re gonna make it up to me? :)_

You locked your phone and got dressed. You checked your phone for a response, but there wasn’t one. You made your breakfast. No response. You hopped into your car and checked your phone at every stoplight. Nothing. You got to work and made it all the way through lunch without hearing from him. Was he really that busy? Maybe he just had a busy morning teaching or something. He did mention he had a long day when he arrived last night.

-oOo-

The week went on without a word from Kylo. You cried some tears, ate some ice cream, flirted with other matches on Tinder until Friday arrived. You decided to go out with your friends and forget about him and how he broke your heart. You weren’t the type to double or triple text, so in your mind, the ball was in his court, and he wasn't interested. Why waste your time being upset? You got yourself ready, putting extra care into your appearance. Maybe you’d meet someone else that wasn’t a human-giant hybrid and would take you seriously.

Drew and Maggie pulled up outside your house, and you were immediately greeted with a chorus of compliments on how you looked. In all honesty, you were upset. He made you feel awful about yourself. Tonight you were going to get your confidence back! It was going to be a good night, and you were excited it wouldn’t involve anyone who had plans of ghosting you. 

The bar Maggie chose was a loud, cramped place.You were struggling to get drinks and getting pushed around by strangers. Drew hadn’t found a single cute guy, and Maggie was impatient as aso you all decided to leave after about an hour and one drink each. You three pushed your way out of the sauna-like bar and made your way down the street, hoping to find somewhere else to go. After about 7 minutes of walking, Drew stopped in “desperate” need for a drink. He dragged the three of you into a pub on the corner. As you walked inside, you noticed the people playing pool and sitting at the booths drinking beer. It wasn’t somewhere you wouldn’t usually end up, but it wasn’t terrible.

All of you hopped up onto barstools and placed your orders, chatting about how dreadful the previous bar had been. You sipped your mixed drink and looked at the dirty bar in front of you. This wasn’t your scene at all, but it was a nice change to be able to hear your friends and order without waiting an hour. The sports on the TV above you were playing at a dull volume, and the other patrons weren’t screaming. You complimented Drew on his choice.

“Don’t speak too soon,” he said, looking over your shoulder. The breeze from outside that hit your back signaled someone had come in, and you were almost sure of who it was.

“I’m not turning around. I’m not! No. No way. I’m just going to drink my drink and watch this… re-run of a basketball game from the 90’s.” You did exactly as you said, remaining calm and collected. Maggie ordered another round, noticing how you were finishing your drink at a rapid pace. Kylo acted like you didn’t know you all week, so now it was your turn to blatantly ignore him. Maggie seemed tense sitting between you and Drew, who was staring at Kylo, drawing way too much attention your way. Maggie gave him a gentle slap on the thigh to stop. He turned back around and tried to change the subject, once again bringing it to the fuzzy basketball game.

“I didn’t think I’d see you here,” you heard from your side. Kylo had taken to sitting in the empty stool next to you. Your eyes left the TV and went to look at your phone. You were going to stay strong and ignore him.

“Not feeling very talkative tonight?” he said, sipping his beer. You rolled your eyes and looked past Maggie at Drew.

“WHY DID YOU GHOST HER?” Drew blurted out from down the bar. Maggie gasped and hit him harder this time, causing him to recoil and grab his arm. “What?” he said, not understanding that he was making this very uncomfortable.

“What does that even mean?” Kylo asked, leaning to hopefully get into your peripheral vision. He was playing innocent. He was really going to sit here and pretend everything was fine? That pissed you off.

“You basically stood me up after I had a nice night for us planned, showed up late and fucked me, got your rocks off and walked out, and THEN ignored me for almost an entire week.” You took a deep breath and looked at Kylo, who was slightly stunned that you had gone off.

“Oh shit I forgot to answer you didn’t I....” The bar seemed to get quieter, as if everyone else in the small crusty bar was listening.

“Glad I’m so forgettable,” you said, standing from the bar and making your way outside. Maggie went to follow you, but you shook your head. Kylo waited until you were outside until he got up and followed. He sat next to you on the bench and put his arm around you. 

“Are you gonna come over for breakfast tomorrow?” he asked, making you even angrier.

“What? No.” 

“I’m sorry…”

“You were also sorry the last time we saw each other. But then this happened.” There was a long pause. A tear fell from your eye and you sniffled a bit, trying to stay strong. 

“I’m not good at this stuff..” He pulled you closer, kissing you on the cheek. You shied away, only encouraging him to place another on your jaw. You were mad at him, but his touch still did things to you. You sighed again and looked over your shoulder at him.

“I won’t ignore you again. I just get all… in my head about that stuff.” He ran a hand through his hair and cleared his throat. “After I didn’t answer for a day it just... slipped my mind, and I thought I messed up and couldn’t go back.” He shifted so he could look directly at you. You blinked, waiting for him to continue.

“Can you forgive me?” he said his hand under your chin, waiting. “Again?” You looked into his big brown eyes and inhaled, smelling him for the first time all week. You hated it, but you missed him.

“You only get one more chance.” You quietly said the words he wanted to hear, even though you felt weak saying them. He pulled you closer and planted a gentle, yet sensual kiss on your lips. You were still upset, despite how good it felt to kiss him again. “And you still have to make Sunday up to me.”

“I’ll take you out this week or something.” He kissed you again, this time more passionately. “Come back with me tonight?” Another kiss. “We can… have breakfast again…” You smirked, remembering what had happened this time last week. Despite the fact that he had left you hanging all week, all you wanted was to wake up next to him again. What was he doing to you?

“If you’re nice to me tonight, maybe. We’ll see.” You playfully pecked him on the lips, stood, and went to walk back into the bar. You were greeted by Drew and Maggie, looking at the two of you suspiciously.

“We’re going to another bar. This one is full of old people and weirdos.” Drew shot a look at Kylo.

“I’ll go say bye to my weird, old friends then...” Kylo smacked your ass before heading back inside. Maggie and Drew looked at you, disappointment radiating off of them.

“If he--” Maggie began, but you weren’t interested in her lecture.

“Don’t. It’s fine. Let’s just have a good time.” Once your friends rolled their eyes, Kylo appeared again. Drew turned on his heel to direct everyone to the next bar and you followed, Kylo’s massive hand linked with yours.

-oOo-

After another hour and multiple drinks, the night had taken a strange turn, but it wasn’t bad. At this point, you were drunk, as were your friends. The four of you were in a club that you normally didn’t frequent- there was dancing, but not so much so that you couldn’t order a drink. You four had just taken a shot- you slammed your glass down and turned to see how Kylo was faring. Seeing as he was part giant, you assumed the shot wouldn’t hit hard at all, but wanted to check on him anyway. Too bad he was no longer standing behind you.

“Did you see where Ky went?” you shouted over the music to Maggie. She shrugged, obviously not interested in anything to do with him, and went off to dance with Drew. You searched the dance floor- he couldn’t be hard to find at 6’5”. On your tippy toes, over the crowd, his head of dark hair was nowhere to be found. You assumed he was in the bathroom.

You shrugged it off and caught up with Drew and Maggie, sending him a text to let him know you left the bar. Seconds after you sent it, it appeared he read it. Waiting for a response, you went on dancing, enjoying the perfect amount of drunk without being sick, time going by faster than you thought. Once 2am hit, the lights turned on, and you were all ushered out of the bar. The three of you waited at the door, but Kylo didn’t come out. Drew looked at you sympathetically, realizing what had happened.

“He didn’t even say bye!” you said, bursting into tears. Hysterics, basically. 

“That’s because he’s a JERK.” Maggie slurred. She was liquored up and making sure you listened to her lecture this time. You looked at her, eyes wide in surprise.

“He took you home for a one night stand after your first ‘DATE’ and then made you embarrass yourself in front of his brothers. He cancelled on you despite the fact that you made him dinner, then showed up 4 hours late, fucked you, and left. THEN he ghosted you and you STILL forgave him. You literally said all of this a few hours ago, mind you. Now he up and leaves you drunk as shit at a bar and doesn’t even say goodbye. Don’t even TELL me you’re going to forgive him AGAIN because I KNOW you’re not that STUPID.” Maggie was out of breath at this point. She had officially lost it.

“YOU DON’T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT HIM!” you shouted back, still crying. You weren’t sure why you were coming to his defense, but you felt as if you had to. You liked him. You were drunk, but still. Maggie started laughing at you.

“That’s hilarious, because NEITHER DO YOU!” Maggie yelled back, making you flinch. She had never yelled at you like that before in your 8 years of friendship. Crushed, you turned on your heel, running down the street and around the corner. Drew called your name, but you kept going.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talk about a toxic relationship. Jeez. 
> 
> Don't worry. Reader will soon be done with his bullshit. 
> 
> Complain to me at save-ben-s0lo.tumblr.com <3


	8. Titanic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally dropped Kylo like the hot potato he is.  
> You bump into Matt and get some interesting news.   
> You knock on the wrong door.  
> You make a friend.

It had been about a week since you had seen your friends or Kylo. He disappeared at the bar the night you made up, and ghosted you once again. This caused you to get into a huge fight with Maggie, and you figured Drew would side with her seeing as she was right. You decided it was time to focus on your work and stop getting yourself into trouble. Kylo hadn’t ever explained himself after that night, so you gave up and decided it was over. There was still some stupid part of you that missed him, though. The way he seemed so disinterested in you only made you more interested in him. It was twisted and you knew it was better to just step away.

Saturday morning, you decided you would go to the grocery store to avoid the old people there in the afternoon. After the short ride in your car, you arrived and grabbed a cart from the lot. Making your way in, you checked your pockets for your list. Fishing it out of your purse, you made your way through the semi-crowded store towards the produce section.

“(Y/n)?” you heard from behind you. Your heart stopped for a moment, but realizing it wasn’t quite Kylo’s voice, you turned. You were innocently picking out some grapefruits, so of course someone had to come bother you. It was Matt and two packages of bacon. Perfect.

“Oh, hey Matt,” you said, giving a wave and turning back to your produce options. You hoped he would accept your friendly greeting and move on. 

You should be so lucky.

“Really sorry it didn’t work out with you and Kylo.” Really? Why would he say something like that? What kind of person blatantly addresses the elephant in the room? Did he enjoy making things awkward? Matt was still there, standing behind you as you figured out a reply. You realized you weren’t going to get away without a conversation, so you put the grapefruit down and turned to face him.

“Things happen. You don’t have to be sorry. You guys warned me, and he’s kind of a dick anyway.” You weren’t beating around the bush- what was the point? Matt gave a sympathetic smile and decided to try and change the subject.

“True. Hey, I’ll keep an eye out for you. Any requirements besides ‘not afraid of commitment?’” He gave a friendly wink. You didn’t really have a reason to be upset with him, so you smiled at his joke. He continued, “Only if you do the same for me!” Wait, what?

“What happened with… I forgot his name, sorry. Your boyfriend?” He frowned and looked at his feet. Despite the fact that he brought it up, it seemed like you hit a nerve.

“We broke up. He wasn’t out yet. It was just tiring being someone’s secret all the time.” 

“That’s awful. I’m really sorry. But if you want someone to wallow in sorrow with, I’m your girl.” You smiled, hoping to coax one out of him too. He obliged, using his non-basket hand to pull you in for a hug. 

“I’ll see you around?” he asked, and you nodded, returning to your produce. Then it dawned on you- Kylo must have mentioned something about you to his brothers. How did Matt know that you ended things? You weren’t even sure if Kylo knew you ended things. Would it be weird of you to ask? It’s not like it mattered anymore...

“Matt?” you called out, and he turned around. “How did you know things didn’t work out?” you questioned, and his face went a little pale. He took a deep breath and got up the courage to break it to you.

“There was another girl at his house this morning...” Your heart fell out of your body. He really did that.

“Yikes,” was all you could muster with an awkward smile on your face. He shrugged sympathetically and went on his way, leaving you to cry a few tears in the produce section.

-oOo-

The night was nearly over. You had almost finished binging yet another season of The Office and were falling asleep on the couch. It was just about time for bed when your phone began to ring. It was no surprise to you that it was Kylo. On what planet did he honestly think you would answer? It was obvious you weren’t going to let him roll in past your bedtime for an unarranged dick appointment again. Your standards were higher than that. Not to mention you were supposed to be done with him. You ignored the call, turned off the TV and lights, and made your way to bed. Once you hit the sheets, your phone buzzed again to let you know you had a voicemail from the tall, dark idiot. 

You debated with yourself whether it was a good idea or not to listen to it. You secretly wanted to hear his voice again, despite the fact that it made you weak. You’d be an idiot to take him back, if that’s what he’s calling about. But you wouldn’t know unless you listened. Indulging, despite the fact that you knew it was wrong, you pressed play.

_“Hey. I uhhh, I think I left my jacket at your place and wanted to know if I could uhhhh.. swing by and get it. (long pause) Bye.”_

What a way with words he had. Rolling your eyes, you remembered the stupid jacket hanging on a chair in your kitchen. You had moved it there after he left it in the living room the night he screwed you and left. It wasn’t something to deal with now. He would somehow make his way into the house and manipulate you into doing whatever he wanted with his stupid big arms and annoying sexy voice again. You turned your phone off and bundled yourself under the covers.

-oOo-

The next morning, you decided you would drop his jacket off with Matt in the afternoon, when Kylo was least likely to be home, and have him deliver it. It was better to avoid him at all costs. You grabbed it and made your way out the door, trying your best to resist pulling it close to you and smelling his cologne again. You did miss how he smelled, but you couldn’t keep letting yourself romanticize what he did to you. You reminded yourself that he was sleeping with someone else already and stayed focused. 

You parked a little ways down the street and made your way up towards Matt’s house. The three of them lived in a row on the water. You hoped you wouldn’t run into anyone but Matt, but seeing as it was pretty late in the afternoon, you were probably safe. You jogged up the steps and knocked on the door, a little excited to see Matt. He was nice, and would probably help you laugh about the situation. 

The door opened, and there stood Ben. Wait, Ben? Jesus H. Christ why would Ben be at Matt’s house? Oh, that’s right, because NOTHING with these men ever goes as expected. You smiled- probably more of a grimace- at Ben. He seemed confused.

“Hey beautiful.” He shot you a wink and leaned in the doorway. “I think you’re at the wrong house,” He pointed to his left. “That’s Kylo. Next to him is Matt.” How could you have been so stupid? When Matt mentioned they shared a bedroom wall, you assumed the wrong side, and had literally gone directly to Ben’s doorstep.

“I’m not. I mean, I am, but I’m really just looking for NOT Kylo. I was going to give this to Matt to give back to him, but I guess you work too.” You offered the jacket up to him, avoiding his eyes.

“Oh, second choice again?” He laughed a bit, probably because he meant for it to be funny, but you weren’t in any state to joke about your mistakes. Your bottom lip quivered a bit as you became more upset. 

“I know I messed up, okay?!” you said, your voice squeaky, tears forming in your eyes. Ben’s face dropped, immediately taking the jacket from you and pulling you into a hug.

“I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry,” he repeated into your shoulder, immediately regretting that he made you cry. You sniffled a bit as the big man held you, rubbing aggressively on your back as if that would help. “I was just trying to make a joke! Oh my god, come inside, come here…” He ushered you inside as you sniffled again, throwing the jacket over the banister of the stairs. He led you deeper into the house by the shoulders and sat you down at his kitchen table. You looked around the clean, bright kitchen as he carried on, getting you a glass of water and a box of tissues. He returned, sitting diagonally from you and offering you a tissue. You obliged, wiping the last few tears from your eyes. Once you felt less like a red, tear-stained mess, you looked across the table at Ben.

“I’m sorry.” You frowned at him, but in return he gave a small smile, obviously trying to help you feel less embarrassed. How was he still being so sweet to you? You took a deep breath and continued.

“I should have listened to you. You were completely right. Which makes sense, seeing as he’s your brother and all.” You blinked, waiting for a response from the brown haired, big eyed, boyish man in front of you. He seemed to feel sorry about the way he treated you over the whole thing at breakfast. You were staring at the crumpled tissue in your hand, thinking about what things would be like if you hadn’t ever met Kylo. And if Ben knew how to pick up a damn phone.

“It’s not your fault he doesn’t know how to treat people,” he began, ducking his head to try and catch your eyes. You looked into his, and couldn’t help but give a small smile at how . “He’s always been like this, but that doesn’t mean you’re stupid. If anything, giving him a chance shows you’re sweet and forgiving. And he sucks for taking advantage of that.” The way he spoke was boyish and awkward, just like when he made you laugh when you first met. You took a deep breath and started to stand.

“I’d better go. Thanks for letting me cry at you.” You tossed the tissue in the trashcan and took a few steps towards the door.

“You can stay for dinner if you want. I was going to order chinese. We can watch a movie! You probably shouldn’t be alone if you’re sad…” He was absolutely charming- somehow the complete opposite of his darker haired brother. Despite having the same face, Ben was completely different to you. He was animated and charismatic and almost never frowned. He was thoughtful and generous, honest and transparent. There wasn’t any sense of pride that got in his way of connecting with you.

“If you don’t mind me crashing your plans, that does sound kinda fun,” you said, glad to have the company after a few lonely, heartbroken weeks. He seemed pleased when you accepted his offer. He headed towards the living room, and you followed, plopping on the couch. He took your order and ordered it from his phone after throwing you the remote to find the movie. You sat on the comfy couch, scrolling through your options, enjoying Ben’s companionship and how welcome he made you feel. A stark contrast to how you had been feeling earlier in the week.

The two of you spent the evening on his couch, one of you at each end, eating takeout and watching Titanic. Ben mentioned that if you were going to cry, you should cry over a cinematic masterpiece. You were enjoying yourself, laughing at the comments the two of you made throughout the movie. You thought about how you were finally getting to know Ben, and how much easier your life would have been if you had pursued him first. Things would probably be awkward now, seeing as you had a fling with his brother. His kinda crazy brother who would undoubtedly flip if he found out the two of you were hanging out.

The movie ended, and you stretched, checking the time. It was already 9, and you liked to be in bed by 10 when working in the morning, so you stood up.

“I should get going. It’s getting kinda late. Past my old lady bedtime.” You smiled at Ben, making your way towards the door. He stood and joined you, his big hand gently making its way to your lower back as he followed.

“Don’t take this the wrong way, but I’m glad I made you cry. Tonight was…. Fun.” He followed you over, turning on the porch light. Once your flip flops were on, you turned to look at him. He winked, causing you to laugh, and he stepped a big closer, pulling you into a hug. 

You went to let go of the hug, but he was holding on a bit too tight. You took the hint and hugged him again, enjoying the light scent of body wash and detergent. Unlike his brother, he didn’t feel a need to frown himself in cologne. After a few more seconds, he let go, holding on to your shoulders.“Can we do this again?” you mumbled, caught up in his warm brown eyes again.

“Yes. Please. I’ll text you?” he said, grinning. Despite wanting to kiss him, you returned the smile and nodded, keeping some semblance of self control. Ben wasn’t going to be your rebound, and you weren’t going to risk messing anything up this time. You turned and checked your pockets, making sure you had your phone and keys. Ben opened the large door in front of you, and you looked out to see the water, but were greeted with an all too familiar face on the sidewalk. Ben asked you what was out there, his head popping up behind yours a few seconds later. There was Kylo, staring through the storm door at the two of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Star Wars day!!!  
> I wasn't going to update with this one so soon, but it's a holiday. I had to give you this gift.  
> I know you've all been waiting for Ben to swoop in. Here he is, being the suave knight in shining armor we know him to be.
> 
> Thanks for reading my garbage, as always, and I appreciate every comment. Y'all are hilarious and I love you.
> 
> save-ben-s0lo.tumblr.com


	9. Therapy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tis a short one.  
> All Kylos deserve a redemption arc. *shrug*

“I’ll walk you to your car…” Ben held the door for you and went to follow you out.

“It’s fine. I’m a big girl. I’m sure he’ll ignore me anyway. It’s what he’s best at.” You gave him an awkward smile before making your way down the steps of his house. Kylo, still standing in the same place, watched you approach.

“I came to drop your jacket off. It’s with Ben.” You continued to walk, hoping he wouldn’t say anything more.

“Do you want to talk?” he half-yelled at you from his spot on the sidewalk. You stopped dead in your tracks, turning to face him. Ben was still watching you two through the storm door.

“No, not really.” You stared at him as he processed your response.

“Are you dating Ben now?” How childish.

“Bye Kylo.” You turned again and kept walking to your car down the road. You drove back to your place and took a few minutes in the car to decompress and organize your thoughts. You could have said no, but it was better to let him fester.

Kylo wasn’t worth your time. That was already determined and you wouldn’t go back on it ever again. He seemed hurt tonight, but why would that matter to you? He was already sleeping with God knows how many other women. He could also be manipulating you, which is very likely. It would be far from the first time he had lied to you. 

You thought about Ben and how good he was to you tonight. He didn’t make a single advance towards you- all he wanted was for you to be comfortable and happy and most importantly, not alone. He could have taken the fact that he was right and waved it in your face, but he didn’t. You hoped the two of you could spend more time together without the Tallest Toddler in the World™ ruining it. Whatever was to come from your time spent with Ben- whether it be friendship or more- would be genuine. And you knew just by the way he treated you tonight. You got out of the car, fiddling with your keys to find the one to your door. Once you got it, your phone started to ring. You smiled, hoping it was Ben checking that you got home okay. 

But of course, that’s not who it was. You denied the call from Kylo and walked in the house, making your way to take a shower and get into bed. Why couldn’t he just continue ghosting you? Was he really going to play this game and try to show interest AFTER you had already moved on?

You got into the shower and hooked up the bluetooth speaker to your phone, playing some music. As you washed, you heard the music repeatedly get interrupted by your text tone. It figures he decided to start texting now, rather than when it mattered. After rinsing and towel drying yourself, you put on pajamas and got into bed. You finally decided to check your messages once you laid down.

_K: Hey I think we should actually talk_  
K: Did you sleep with Ben?  
K: I didn’t know you actually wanted to date me  
K: We can try again if you want  
K: I really miss you  
K: I know you probably slept with Ben because that’s how he is  
K: I bet he didn’t tell you that  
K: You looked really pretty tonight  
K: Sorry I was late to dinner that one time  
K: Can you just tell me if you’re seeing my brother or not? 

It was then that you decided he had lost it. He was already typing again. You were starting to feel some remorse for blowing him off outside of Ben’s, but shook it off. He started to call again and you answered this time.

“Hello?”

“You answered. Wow, uh… Can I come over?” His voice didn’t sound the way it usually did. You weren’t sure if he was upset or angry… You weren’t sure how he was feeling at all. 

“We can sit outside and talk if you want.” You got up to pull a robe over your pajamas.  
“Okay. I’m here.” Of course he was. Why wouldn’t he be? He was crazy. You walked down the stairs and grabbed your keys, walking to meet him on the porch. He was sitting on the top step, his long legs bent and sticking up awkwardly. He looked over his shoulder to see you, his eyes big and significantly more vulnerable than you had ever noticed during your drunken nights or hookups. You took a seat on the other end of the step and fixed your robe, waiting for him to break the silence.

“I’m actually sorry this time. Whatever you were doing with Ben to make me jealous, it worked.” He was looking out at the street in front of you, avoiding your eyes. Was he actually upset?

“I’m not doing anything with Ben. I’m not trying to make you jealous. You’re the one that slept with someone else.” Glaring at him, you noticed his face change at the mention of his biggest mistake.

“How did you know?” 

“Matt and I ran into each other at the store. Told me there was another girl at the house.” Running a hand through his hair, he sighed and looked at you through the corner of his eye.

“It was my ex.” Did he think that you would be less upset?

“Oh great. That makes it better, nevermind.” You were tired and just wanted to get this over with.

“I got scared. I don’t know. I fucking like you and I just figured that if I was going to fuck up eventually, I wanted to do it by choice.” Control issues. Who would have known? He was getting worked up, clearly frustrated that he wasn’t good at explaining himself. It made sense, but it didn’t make it okay. 

“I don’t wanna be that guy who thinks he’s in love and gets screwed in the end.” He sounded tired- physically, but also emotionally. He had been through this before, his brothers told you that. But it wasn’t as simple as one night stands and casual flings. He really has no idea how to trust people. You told yourself years ago that you would never date another fixer-upper. At this point you had no idea what to say. It was hopeless- both of you feared getting hurt, therefore there wasn’t a way to fix this. The two of you remained silent for a few minutes. 

“I’m not dating Ben. Or doing anything else with him.... So you can stop worrying.” You had a crush on him, yeah. But you needed a friend, and that’s what he was. There wasn’t any kind of sexual undertone- you wanted to kiss him that night, but it was because of your mixed-up feelings. There wasn’t a connection there anymore, and Ben made it pretty clear. That didn’t keep you from your schoolgirl crush, though.

“I feel really stupid asking this….” He started, and you knew where he was going. 

“Then you probably shouldn’t.” You had no interest in getting back together with him. You weren’t his therapist just because you’re the only person he knows with emotions.

“I just want to be friends. I just want you to help me. I won’t try anything more.” What harm could it really do? You felt for him, honestly. He finally looked at you. His eyes were innocent and pleading. 

“Alright. Fine.” He looked as if a weight had been lifted off his broad, muscular shoulders. Yikes- don’t go there. “You have to actually talk to me, though. That’s how friendships work.” He nodded, breaking eye contact. Probably because he was realizing he was pretty messed up for banging you and not even saying a word the week after. “Now go home. I’m tired.” You stood and he followed, making his way down the last two steps. 

“Bye.” You returned it with a wave, and he waited until you shut and locked your doors to leave. You got into bed and thought about what you might have gotten yourself into. You wondered about what Ben would say, and if it would mess with your new friendship. Maybe it would help it. You could only wait and see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. It's like they're gonna fight over her or something!
> 
> Love y'all.  
> save-ben-s0lo.tumblr.com  
> Sand me more questions! Or try and sway me in the direction you want this fic to go! :) :) :)


	10. Hired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have lunch with Ben and dessert with Kylo.
> 
> Those are not innuendos. :)

You left for work at 7am as usual, but a little more tired, seeing as you had to get fancied up for an important meeting that morning. There was an important client coming in, and you were to sit in on the meeting as a representative from your department. You picked out a nice dress and did your hair, hoping to make a good impression.

You had just finished preparing all your documents for the meeting when your phone began to ring. It was Ben.

“Hello?”

“Hey. Can you do lunch today? At like… Noon? It’s important.” Shit. He knew about Kylo. Not that you did anything wrong, but he was probably looking out for you again. You thought about it, but figured it would be best to just get it over with.

“Yeah, sure. Where do you wanna meet?” You held your phone with your shoulder as you arranged the packets for your fast approaching meeting.

“I’ll pick you up. See you then?” He seemed friendly despite the rushed tone of the conversation. Maybe it wasn’t about Kylo after all.

“Sounds good. Bye, Ben.”

You took your documents and made your way to the conference room, your nervousness shifting from the conference to this new reason- urgent lunch with Ben?

-oOo-

Your meeting had gone well. That was one stressor out of the way. You were pulled from your anxious thinking when your phone buzzed with a text- it was Ben letting you know he was there to pick you up. Had your meeting really run that long? It was 11:45- he was early. But that was better than late (or not at all). Taking a deep breath and double checking your hair, you made your way out of the office.

In the parking lot was Ben, sitting in his car with the windows down. His brown hair was a little tousled from the wind, but his firm part was still perfect. He was looking your way, but you couldn’t quite see his eyes under his sunglasses. The only thing that mattered was that he was smiling. He was happy to see you, and it felt damn good after being put through the ringer these last few weeks. You got into the car and patted down your dress. It helped that he didn’t seem angry with you, so the urgent issue wasn’t Kylo.

Speaking of Kylo, you had plans tonight to get ice cream with him. You were going to go for a walk, seeing as he couldn’t seduce you that way. Well, he probably could, but you thought it was less awkward to go out in public than to hang out 1 on 1. The two of you together alone seemed a bit dangerous, seeing as you were still attracted to him (despite how horrible he was to you, WTF brain?). Both brothers in one day? You were calling it close. Neither of them would be happy you were hanging out with the other. You made a note to fix that.

“Do you dress like this for work every day?” he asked, pulling you out of your trance.

“Not usually. Big meeting today.”

“I’m sure you killed it.” You tried to contain the grin making its way across your face. The weather as beautiful, and you were happy to be spending an hour of your boring day with Ben. Out of the corner of your eye, you saw other employees beginning to leave for their lunch break, and remembered that it probably wouldn’t look great if they noticed you were having lunch with the president of a competing company. 

“Hurry up and pull out of here before someone sees me fraternizing with the competition!” You quickly put on your seatbelt as he whizzed out of the parking lot.

“Speaking of competition.. When are you going to come work for me?” He smirked while driving; one hand on the steering wheel, the other resting on his thigh. 

“When you tell me what was so urgent that you had to whisk me away from my job!” He laughed, shaking his head. “And I have yet to receive a competitive offer…” you mused, knowing he wasn’t serious. You stared out the window, admiring the city the two of you lived in.

“We’ll talk later,” he said, continuing to pull a face that implied he may or may not be messing with you. 

“Is that why you brought me here?!” You gave him a playful slap on the arm. “I thought it was something fun.”

“You’re impatient. Can’t I buy you lunch first?” He looked at you out of the corner of his eye, smiling. You smiled back, sighing and enjoying the ride, the radio playing quietly. 

“This car is too fancy. It looks like a freaking spaceship. Why do you need the speed limit holograph on your windshield?!” You looked at all of the buttons and knobs on the car in front of you, in addition to the giant touch screen. 

“If you worked for me, you’d have a holograph in YOUR dashboard..” he teased, and you shook your head.

“I don’t need one of those. I bet this thing can park itself too, right?” He laughed, pulling into a parking lot. 

“No. But even if it did, I don’t trust robots.” He parked the car (himself) and the two of you got out. You approached him, and he gave a nod of his head for you to go ahead, following you into the restaurant. The hostess smiled and sat you without saying a word- he had called ahead? Or they just knew him? Regardless, you were impressed and flattered and almost embarrassed. You weren’t important enough for any kind of special treatment.

“So as I was saying…” he said, taking a sip of water and clearing his throat. “Take your salary and double it. Add an extra two weeks paid leave to what you already have. Then a car and benefits.” Your eyes got wide, suddenly confused about why he brought you here. You blinked a few times, staring in confusion and awe. He seemed unphased, and expectant of your response.

“Hold on. You think I’m qualified to make six figures? I’m a mid level engineer. This is nepotism on a whole ‘nother level.” You knew that he was messing with you at this point.

“I’m giving you an opportunity to grow your career, which your current position isn’t offering. I know your skill level, and I know your potential. And I know you’re a good person. Why would I not want you to work for me?” He took an aggressive bite of the bread he had been waving around, and continued to stare, awaiting your response. When he put it like that, it seemed to be an offer you couldn’t pass up. It also meant you would literally be signing away your chance at dating him. That wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world, seeing as Kylo had ruined your chance first. You had to think of yourself first. 

“Alright. I’ll come. But I don’t need a spaceship car.” He laughed, and you couldn’t help but join him.

“Fair enough.” He gave you a wink, and you hoped it didn’t imply you would have to learn how to operate one of those things. You were interrupted by your food finally arriving.

The two of you chatted about your various projects and office drama over food. The pasta you had ordered was delicious, and you finished before Ben.

“So when do I start?” You re-folded your cloth napkin and thanked the waitress for refilling your water.

“I’m sure if you put in your notice and let them know you’re coming here, they’ll let you go immediately. Confidentiality reasons, you know.” He shrugged, finishing his meal. “So that means clear out whatever you don’t want them to see and take whatever you want BEFORE you tell them.” He seemed to know a lot about stealing employees. You weren’t sure if this was shady or good business. 

“I’ll do it tomorrow. Do I have to do any paperwork or anything?” You rolled your eyes at him as he slid his card to the waitress without letting you see the check.

“Company card,” he said with a wink. “You can do all of that on your first day. Whenever that is. Have you thought about taking a vacation between jobs?” It sounded nice, seeing as all of this was happening so fast.

“Not yet, but it sounds nice. Haven’t really thought about any of this. It’s only been an hour.” You smiled and checked the time on your phone. “Gotta get back.” He finished his drink and stood, nodding for you to follow. The two of you left, and you headed back to the office.

You stood in your small office, admiring the way you had decorated it. The cute bulletin board and framed pictures made it feel less like a tiny jail. You would miss it, but the idea of success made the thought of leaving less stressful. Working for Ben meant that you were officially just friends. There wasn’t any way he would have offered you the job if he was romantically interested in you. It wasn’t a big deal. You were friends with all three of the triplets at this point. You could just leave it that way and you would be happy. So you dropped the subject and went back to work for the rest of the day.

-oOo-

Your day ended, and you headed home. You had dinner waiting in the crockpot, and you had been thinking about it all day, so getting inside and finally eating was a blessing. You enjoyed your dinner while catching up on some of your TV shows.

You got a text from Kylo around 6:30.

_K: Are we still on for 7?_

You responded quickly, letting him know you were, and got up to clean up from dinner. After washing all of your dishes and tidying up the kitchen, you heard a knock at the doorbell. You wondered why he never used the doorbell as you approached to head out for ice cream. You slipped on your shoes before opening the door to see Kylo, waiting in his work clothes. 

“Hey,” he said, hands in his pockets. You greeted him and closed the door, locking it behind you. It was just breezy enough outside that it wasn’t too hot, and you were glad you didn’t bring your sweater. You stepped out onto the porch next to Kylo and he pulled you in for a big hug. You let him, awkwardly patting his back. 

“You okay?” you asked, realizing the hug had gone on for a while. He squeezed tighter, making you laugh.

“Yeah. Long day. And I missed you.” He pulled away and started making his way down the stairs. You followed, a little weirded out, and made it to his side on the sidewalk. 

“Are college kids really that bad?” you asked, looking up at him. He gave three exaggerated nods.

“It’s not easy to keep from shouting at a student who missed 80% of the classes and wonders why they’re failing. I’m sure you remember finals week.” He noticed you were taking quick steps to keep up with his overly large ones. He slowed his pace a bit, and you were able to walk a little easier. He had a crappy day, so you figured now wasn’t the best time to tell him about working for Ben. Or was it? Just kill two birds with one stone? He’s already cranky, so one night of extreme crankiness is better than two of average crankiness. Right?

“I was never that student. But I know Drew was.” You chuckled, remembering your college years with him, and how he was constantly late, behind, failing, or all of the above.

“How’s work?” Kylo seemed to want to change the subject, probably due to the fact that he’s aware Drew hates him. He didn’t know that the two of you stopped talking.

“It’s actually interesting that you bring that up. I had lunch with Ben today,” you started, earning a look from him. He didn’t seem mad, but more concerned. “I think I’m going to leave my company and go work for him. He offered me a promotion, so it really makes sense. My job now isn't going to promote me.” Your reasoning was sound, but Kylo wasn’t the most reasonable person. The two of you got in line for ice cream as he thought over your decision. The silence was almost killing you. You just wanted him to spit it out. 

“I can’t really tell you what to do, but I think that’s stupid.” Nice. Thanks for the support. “You know he’s in love with you, right?” Now he was making things up to feed his unwarranted jealousy. All you wanted was ice cream. 

“Please don’t get crazy on me.There’s nothing going on.” You stared at the menu, deciding which flavor you wanted. 

“Matt told me. I’m dead fucking serious. I didn’t think he would go this far..” You looked up at him, tired of this already.

“I’m not interested anymore.” The two of you were next in line, so you were really more focused on picking a flavor.

“Anymore? You said nothing happened!” He was starting to raise his voice, and people were staring. You decided on cotton candy, and then turned to face him.

“If you keep yelling, I’m leaving. Calm down.” He was obviously fuming, and you were feeling a bit like a babysitter. You stepped up the the window and ordered your cotton candy ice cream with sprinkles, and Kylo ordered a chocolate milkshake. He was silent as you waited, and you could feel him boring holes into your head with his glare. You both took your desserts and made your way to a picnic table. Once you sat, Kylo seemed to stare at you, waiting to talk.

“Go on. And don’t yell,” you warned, and he took a big sip of his milkshake. 

“What the hell do you MEAN,” he seemed to check himself, noticing he was raising his voice, “anymore?” 

“I met him before I met you, and had a crush on him, which shouldn’t even be shocking to you, because you look the same.” You were unbothered, preparing another spoonful of your blue ice cream. “He took me home and I gave him my information. He never reached out, so I figured there was nothing there.” You took another bite, waiting for his reaction. He didn’t seem to get angrier, so that was a good sign.

“You know he’s gonna try and get in your pants if you work for him, right?” He was more annoyed at this point, which hopefully meant no more yelling. You sighed, trying to level with him.

“I don’t want to date Ben. I don’t want to date my boss. I really don’t want to date Ben when he’s my boss. Please stop worrying.” You didn’t think it was fair for him to meddle in your love life when he had treated you so badly, but it’s not like you were going to pursue anything with Ben if he was your boss. He didn’t seem interested regardless, so you weren’t concerned. “It really shouldn’t even matter to you, seeing as we’re friends now..” You gave a playful smirk, knowing he wouldn’t like the comment, but you didn’t care. He didn’t seem amused.

“He’s going to try. I know it. And as your… friend… I don’t like the idea of that.” He blinked once, longer than the average blink should be, and stared at you. You felt a little self conscious under his gaze, causing you to look down at the last of your ice cream. Your eyes lifted a bit to look at his big hands, his muscular arms, his broad shoulders. Was this… sexual tension? He seemed to take notice, so you quickly stood from the table.

“I guess you’ll just have to trust me!” You were a bit flustered, mostly because of fantasizing about Kylo holding you down and having his way with you, and once he was finished, smacking you into the sun with his giant hands... so you walked off to throw away your cup. 

“It’s still early. Do you want to do anything else?” He seemed genuine, despite noticing you ogling him.

“NOPE. No, nothing else. I don’t want to do anything else. I just want to go home. Probably take a shower and go to bed. Yeah, that’s it. We can go.” You had already began walking out to the sidewalk. Kylo followed, eventually catching up with you.

“You okay?” He had his hands in his pockets, his big steps keeping pace with your quick ones. You realized there was no escaping him, so you slowed down.

“I’m fine. Just… nervous. I’m putting in my two weeks tomorrow.” You figured that was a good excuse. You legitimately were nervous. Things were silent for a few moments.

“You’re really going to do it?” You looked out at the skyline, admiring the sunset, pondering his question.

“I am.” You had decided. You were going to put in your resignation the next day, and be the next Organa Engineers employee. The rest of the walk was silent. You weren’t sure how Kylo was feeling, but regardless, it wouldn’t sway your decision. You made it to your house and the two of you stopped at the bottom of the stairs. 

“Good luck. Let me know how it goes.” He was disappointed, and it was written all over his face. He would have to get over it eventually- the two of you weren’t together anymore, and there was nothing going on with Ben. You gave a small smile and pulled him in for a hug this time.You wrapped your arms around his waist, resting your head on his chest. He stroked your hair once before resting his chin on the top of your head. You realized the hug was lasting a little too long and pulled away, turning towards your house. You got in the door and gave a wave to Kylo, who was still at the bottom of the porch. He gave a wave back and made his way towards his car, hands still in his pockets. 

You closed the door, immediately pulling out your phone to call Matt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting again because I'm excited for the next chapter and want it to get here faster. Lol.


	11. Fired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You confront 2/3 of the triplets about their recent meddling in your life.
> 
> Things don't go as planned. Shocking.

Matt picked up the phone after the 3rd ring, obviously not expecting your call.

“(Y/N)? What’s up?” He was friendly and happy to hear from you, as usual.

“Hey. So… I just went out for a walk with Kylo. He told me something kind of weird.” 

“Oh god. What?” He was already prepared for the worst, because it was Kylo. 

“When I told Kylo I was going to work for Ben, he sai---” Matt cut you off.

“You’re going to work for Ben?!” So he didn’t know everything. “I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“Right. Kylo mentioned that you told him that Ben told you that he’s in love with me or something.” You realized how immature this all sounded as you recited the he-said she-said.

“Yeah, Ben likes you. A lot. He told me over the weekend. Seriously, don’t work for him. It’s gonna get weird.” You weren’t completely shocked, but more confused as to why Ben thought his chances would improve if he was your boss. You then realized that he wasn’t actually interested in your skills as an engineer. He didn’t care about actually advancing your career.

“I thought he legitimately wanted me to work for him because I’m good at what I do…” The other end of the line was quiet for a few moments.

“I’m sure he does. He probably knows there’s a chance you won’t want to be romantically involved..” Matt was lying through his teeth trying to make you feel better. You knew you had to just confront Ben about what was going on before you actually started to work for him. If he even really wanted you to.

“I have to go, Matt. I’ll talk to you later.” You hung up the phone without giving him a chance to say goodbye and grabbed your keys. You called Ben on your way out the door. 

“I’m coming over. I need to talk to you.”

-oOo-

You got out of the car and slammed the door. You were pissed. You weren’t some type of playtoy that these stupid triplets could toss around and lead on. It added insult to injury when your career and livelihood came into play. You were ready to give Ben an earful. Knocking on the door, you had already made it apparent that you were upset. He opened the door, which you stormed through, passing him.

“You really offered me a job because you thought it would make me want to date you?” He slowly shut the door and turned to look at you.

“No. Did Kylo tell you that? You know he’s---”

“NO! Matt did! The only sane one of you three! I don’t appreciate being patronized. I work hard and I’m good at what I do, and I deserve an actual promotion! I don’t want to just get put in a position I deserve because you have the hots for me. Not to mention ONCE AGAIN that you had MULTIPLE chances to actually pursue me, and instead, you thought THIS was the best way?” You were really letting him have it. You weren’t sure if Kylo could hear, and if that would be a good or bad thing.

“Please. Please stop. I didn’t offer you the position because I like you or want to sleep with you or anything! You DO deserve it! And we couldn’t be together ANYWAY, because I would be your boss…. (Y/N) please...” He took a few steps toward you, his warm eyes searching for yours. You looked back at him, still sour faced and angry. 

“(Y/N).. I want this for you. And if I can give it to you, it’s worth it to not being able to pursue you.” You rolled your eyes, but he continued. “I don’t just want the best for me. I want it for you. You’re important to me, friends or more. That’s why I asked you about the job first... I didn’t have any elaborate plan to woo you with a promotion and start some inter-office love affair.” He leaned on the back of his couch, crossing his arms. Your face softened a bit, realizing you were running off the rails, assuming wrongly about him. “Please stop being so angry…”

“You want me to work for you even though there’s nothing romantic in the future?” You fidgeted with your keys a bit, looking up to him. He gave a big nod in response. “And you’re actually in love with me like Matt and Kylo say you are?” You smirked as you asked that one, hoping to see him squirm.

“Love is a strong word. I’ve liked you, yeah, since we met at the gala. It was just never the right place or time. But I want you to be successful. You’re amazing at what you do.” You blushed a bit, watching him fidget under your gaze.

“Sorry for yelling.” You took a deep breath, getting your shit together. You took in everything that was Ben- his slightly slouchy stature, his parted and coiffed brown hair, his rolled up sleeves. You observed how he was thinner than Kylo, his shoulders and therefore neck were narrower, and his ears poking from behind his hair more obtrusive. You looked at his freckled face, his long eyelashes. He was handsome and kind. He cared about you and your success and your wellbeing. You laughed with him. You felt safe with him.

Was this what you wanted? 

He stood up straight from his spot leaning on the couch and approached you. His light brown eyes met yours, “Have you put your notice in yet?” He adjusted the edge of your sweater that was falling off your shoulder, his eyes never leaving yours. You shook your head gently.

“Can I... do this just once? Before I’m your boss?” he asked, placing a hand on your cheek. 

In this very moment, you wanted it. You wanted to kiss him a million times and quit every job you ever had or would have. You didn’t pull away, but stood still, waiting for him to kiss you. His thumb grazed your bottom lip as he waited for a response. More than ready, you gave a small nod, encouraging him. He bent down a little more to press his lips against yours, lighting a fire within you. Something about what you were doing felt so fucking right.

Your kiss turned into a second kiss, and a third, and the next thing you knew, you were breathless. Ben pulled away, flushed and surprised. You thought about Kylo- his attempts at being good to you, friendship or otherwise. You told him you would help him, but you knew this would crush him. You thought about what you really wanted in this moment.

You wanted it all. You decided you were worth it. You wanted your promotion, you wanted Kylo’s friendship, and you wanted to go back to kissing Ben as soon as possible. So you pulled his neck down towards you again, wanting more of him. He gently held you back, concern all over his face.

“I don’t want you to something you’ll regret,” he said, his voice boyish and nervous.

“It’s finally the right time, Ben,” you said, pecking his lips. He looked into your eyes again, still concerned.

“I don’t want you to think…” You kissed him again. “If I’m your boss…” Another kiss. “It’s dangerous to..” And another. “Are you sure?” 

You pulled him in again, the kiss deepening, his hands pulling you close, finally giving in. He was gentle- his hands warm and soft on your waist. His lips were plush and sweet- not pushy or harsh like Kylo’s.

Then you remembered Kylo. You loved the way he made you feel physically. You were starting to enjoy being his friend. There wasn’t any part of you that enjoyed making him upset. You knew that despite his harsh exterior, he had a big heart and a fragile ego. This would absolutely crush him. You pulled away from Ben. It was your turn to be concerned.

“You can’t tell Kylo. You can’t tell Matt… You can’t tell anyone, okay?” Ben nodded quickly, kissing you again. “I’m serious!” Ben nodded, still kissing you. He was boyish and awkward, his hands making their way across their body as if it were the first and last time he would touch a woman. He kissed his way down your neck, causing you to lean your head back and expose more if it. His gentle wet kisses hit your collarbone, and you braced yourself for a bite that never came. He gently kissed his way back to your lips, kissing you slowly. This was different, but you weren’t complaining. He was gaining confidence as you kissed, bravery making its way into his blood stream. He was grabbing a little harder underneath your dress, his tongue getting more curious in your mouth. You welcomed it and even teased him, letting your hands rest in the waistband of his pants. You would pull away slightly, making him work to kiss you again. 

Ben had suddenly had enough of your teasing and picked you up, causing a squeak to make its way through your lips and against his. He took a few steps before putting you down on…. The kitchen table? He broke the kiss as he put you down, lifting your dress from underneath you. You shifted to help him, blushing as your eyes met. Was this really happening?

He took off your panties, kneeling in front of you. He kissed up your thighs, gentle yet sensual. The next thing you knew, he placed a wet kiss directly where you wanted him, causing your breath to catch in your throat. His eyes shot up to look at you, resting on your elbows. He smirked, seeing how worked up you were. He went back to kissing your thighs, causing a mewl to escape through your lips.

“Please,” you begged, not caring how wanton and weak you sounded. It seemed that all he wanted was to tease you more. You could feel yourself getting wetter as he grazed your clit with his thumb, so brief it could have been mistaken for an accident, but you knew what he was doing. 

He placed another kiss on your bundle of nerves, looking to you again. You begged once more, barely audible, reaching down and brushing his hair from his face. It seemed to be the magic word, triggering him to lower his head and lick up and down your slit, stopping short of where you wanted him most. He repeated this agonizing pattern for what seemed like forever- the occasional brush of your clit keeping you afloat/ Just as you were about to protect, he took your clit into his mouth and gently sucked it, occasionally drawing his tongue out to swipe across it, which you knew would be your end.

You bit into your fist, knowing better than to make noise with the other two triplets in the neighborhood. You whimpered as he carried on, becoming more breathless by the second. Your legs began to twitch, which led to Ben reaching up to hold them in place- more aggressively than you would have expected. He could feel you twitch with every swipe across your clit, which let him know to keep going. He sensed your need and gently slipped a finger inside of you, pumping gently until your body began to tense and shake. It was only moments until he felt you tighten around him, easing up on your now sensitive bud. 

Your legs, tired and already sore, fell to hand over the edge of the table. You laid with your eyes closed for a moment, catching your breath. Ben stood and looked down at you, his face flushed, lips swollen, eyes heavy and lidded. You blinked a few times to clear your head before offering your hand to him, asking for help up. He helped you to sit upright, and took your hair out of the messy braid over your shoulder. He silently re-braided it as you watched his face, his lips still glistening with the remnants of your arousal. He gently laid the braid back where it belonged and used his thumb to wipe his lips. Finally meeting your eyes, he was wearing a small, proud smile. You leaned forward to kiss it off of his freckled, boyish face. Then he spoke. 

“Go home and get some rest. I’ll see you for new hire orientation on Monday.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehehehehehehe.
> 
> Finally. 
> 
> I'm going on vacation, so brief hiatus. End of next week I'll be back :)


	12. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You take a week off. You start your new job. You get rejected.

You put in your two weeks at your current firm. They were understanding, but still let you go early for “confidentiality” reasons. You were left with a week to do whatever you wanted- so you went back to your hometown to see your parents, and did your best to forget about the bad decisions made in your current city of residence. You explained to your parents that you were changing firms but not careers, and though they were wary, they were supportive. You were glad they didn’t ask too many questions about your reasoning. You weren’t too sure what your answer would be at this point if they did. Your week off was spent relaxing and enjoying time with your dog. You spent most of your time off of social media and your phone. You had a few small conversations with Kylo, but you still hadn’t spoken to Ben since the night he came over and complicated your relationship.

Monday had finally arrived, despite how much you were dreading it, so you got dressed for your first day of your new job, hoping you would make a good impression. You made the short commute to the office and met with HR to sign your new hire paperwork. The process went smoothly- your direct deposit and 401k transferred without a hitch. On paper, you were all set.

Organa Engineering had a cheesy “buddy system” in place, so your first friend was assigned to you. According to the piece of paper you received, your new mentor named Nick was to meet you in your new office. You made your way up the stairs to the third floor where you were greeted by his too-white smile once you opened the door. 

“(Y/N)? I’m Nick, your mentor, what’s up?” He was a guy of average height, fairly young, stubble decorating his baby face. He wore a button down tucked into some very tight dress pants. You smiled back, shrugging. You weren’t sure what was “up”, honestly. 

“We didn’t have any pretty engineers before you, so the other guys should be happy to see you. Let me show you to your office.” Great. Nick made his way down the hall, pointing out which office belonged to who- not like you could put any faces to names, and then to offices at this point, but the gesture was nice. 

“This one’s yours, and then Sarah’s, and then Ben’s.” Close quarters. Not awkward at all. 

“What does Sarah do?” You peeked into her office, where the lights were off. Her small desk had pictures and post-it’s everywhere. There was a door that led into what you could only assume was Ben’s office.

“She’s Ben’s assistant. Answers his calls, makes his appointments, holds him accountable, you know.” You hadn’t ever heard of her before. Her desk made it seem like she was young and cute- you joked in your head that he’d gone down on her before orientation too. 

“So anyway, this is your office. I’m right across the hall so you can just wave if you need anything, and uh.. enjoy the view.” He winked at you before retreating to his messy office across the hall. You sighed and sat in the comfy chair, looking around your new space. You set out the few belongings you brought today- your pen collection, notebooks, etc. Your color coding was interrupted by a text from Kylo. He was wishing you luck on your first day. You smiled and ansered, thanking him and asking how his day was. Your attention was stolen when you heard a knock at your office window.

“I see you made it in!” Ben chuckled, leaning on the doorframe.You smiled awkwardly at him, gesturing to the desk in front of you. 

“Yep, I did!” It was already uncomfortable. “It’s nice in here. Bigger than my old office!” He nodded a few times, looking around at anything but you. 

“I see someone assigned Nick as your mentor. I’ll have to fire them.” he joked, looking over his shoulder into Nick’s office. 

“He seems nice so far! A little immature I guess..” You adjusted a crooked pen on your desk, hoping it would relieve some tension. It didn’t.

“He’s a frat boy. I’m assuming he’s flirted with you already.” You laughed, shrugging.

“What can I say? I’m irresistible.” Maybe not the best choice of words. Ben exhaled through puffy cheeks, raising his eyebrows. It got awkwardly quiet AGAIN.

“Yeah. He’s cool.” Ben looked at his watch, and seconds later, Sarah called his name. “I’ve got a meeting. Can we get lunch?”

“Yeah, sure.” You smiled politely, picking your phone back up to see who had messaged you. Aside from another smartass text about Ben trying to sleep with you at work from Kylo, you had a message from Drew. 

D: Hey- do you wanna have dinner sometime and catch up? I seriously miss you. Also what is this?

He had attached the screenshot of your job change on LinkedIn. You were actually happy to hear from Drew. Things didn’t end badly between the two of you, so it was exciting. You made plans for dinner and an explanation at your place at 6. 

You went back to the conversation with Kylo, telling him that everyone was nice and your office was spacious. You blabbed about the big window and the free notebooks. In hopes of getting him off of your back about Ben, you mentioned Nick.

Y: I have this new mentor- he’s supposed to show me around the office... he looks 19 and is definitely fresh out of a state college. also thinks I’m a smokeshow lol whatever that means ??  
K: ok great i’m gonna step on him

-oOo-

After a long morning of setting your computer preferences and organizing post-it’s, it was time for lunch. Ben stopped in the doorway of your office and asked if you were ready. You weren’t, but you had to address things sooner or later. The two of you made your way to his car and you got in, buckling your seatbelt. He started the car and headed out of the parking lot.

“The weather’s nice. It should start getting cold soon though.” Apparently once you go down on someone, all you can talk about is the weather and your immediate surroundings. How uncomfortable. You made a noise of agreement, continuing to stare out the window. The ride was short, so it was silent almost the entire way. 

The two of you made it inside the restaurant and sat at the bar. You ordered your drink and lunch at the same time, hoping to get out of here as soon as possible. Ben ordered as well, and waited for the bartender to walk away. You were tired of waiting for him to muster up courage.

“Can we please talk about what happened? This is so uncomfortable I’m going to die. Right here. On the bar.” Ben signed and ran a hand through his hair, chuckling at your dramatics, but frowning once he looked down at the coaster in front of him.

“I know things are weird now, and I’m…. I’m just really sorry. I shouldn’t have lost all self control like that.” He seemed almost like he regretted it. You were slightly taken aback, seeing as you had assumed he was going to want to move forward with things, maybe take it slow… Instead he was implying he didn’t want to do it again? You were silent, waiting for him to continue.

“I think we should just… We can and we should be friends. But I should probably keep my hands to myself.” You felt like an idiot. In what world would you get your dream job AND get wifed up by the CEO? The one who apparently nobody could nail down.

“So you regret it?” You originally weren’t going to ask, but at this point, you had to. He looked up at you in shock.

“No, no! I don’t regret anything but the timing. I swear.” He was putting his foot in his mouth bigtime. “I just don’t want to tell anyone. I don’t want things to get messy with work and Kylo and all of that. We can still hang out! Maybe test the waters, but we can’t afford for anyone to find out.” You didn’t want to be his secret, even though you knew going into this he would be your boss and there wasn’t a possibility of going public. It still hurt to hear him address it directly, though.

“So.. We’re over?” The server handed you your water, and you sipped, looking at him. The bar seating made it easy to avoid eye contact, so you were trying to draw him in.

“I like you, I do!” You could tell he was getting frustrated. Did they all have short tempers? “I just think we need to be smart. We have to be sure if we’re going to do something this risky, and I’m just not sure. It’s not you, I swear...” 

You went quiet, not sure what to say. You knew he was right. You could start dating and absolutely hate each other. Ben being right didn’t make you feel better about basically being rejected, though. The conversation died as the two of you ate. The ride back to the office was silent.

-oOo-

It was finally time for your dinner with Drew. You had made a pasta recipe you saw on one of those facebook videos and hoped for the best. He finally arrived and you opened the door before he got the chance to knock. You exchanged excited greetings and made your way to the table.

“So how’s your new job?! Have you let your hot boss have his way wit---”

“DrEW oh my GOD no. Stop that. It’s- It’s not like that.” You laughed into your glass of wine, taking a sip and hoping the blush would be blamed on the Pinot Grigio.

The two of you went on, talking about your jobs and catching up on what you had missed in each other’s lives. Dinner was over and you were just lingering at the table, opening another bottle of wine. 

“So have you seen Kylo since that night…?” You shook your head, feeling the delay due to the alcohol. 

“I mean, not like, in a sexy way. We’re friends and stuff though.” Drew raised his eyebrows, not quite believing you.

“I’m serious. And ever since the thing with Ben, I’ve been avoiding him.” Wait- had you told him about the thing with Ben? You weren’t sure at this point.

“What thing with Ben?” It sounded like Drew’s normally higher voice had dropped an octave. Nope, you hadn’t. And now you were screwed. You shrugged, pretending you had no idea what he was talking about, and stood from your chair.

“Dessert time! Do you want ice cream? I want ice cream.” You buried your head in the freezer to not only hide from Drew, but to get some relief from your burning cheeks. Before you knew it, there was Drew, close behind you.

“You BETTER tell me.” He took the ice cream from the freezer, placing it on the counter. He crossed his arms and leaned in front of it, waiting for an explanation. You took a deep breath, not wanting to say any of this out loud.

“I had to give Kylo back his jacket so I went to what I thought was Matt the gay triplet’s house and it was actually Ben’s house because they’re dumb rich kids who all live next to each other and I cried in front of Ben and then we watched a movie and then a few days later like the weekend before I started work he went down on me on his kitchen table and today he told me he doesn’t want to date me or anything so it’s kinda weird.” You took another deep breath, replacing the one spent on that dreadful, one sentence story. 

Drew remained silent, looking at you in disbelief. You closed the freezer, moving next to him to get to the ice cream.

“And you’re friends with Kylo?” He was trying to follow along.

“Yeah, that happened after the jacket and the movie but before the oral sex.” You said it like it wasn’t a big deal- because it wasn’t. Right?

“And the third one is gay?” 

“Yes.”

“And Ben is your boss?” 

“Yes, OKAY, moving on, here’s your bowl, and let’s watch some Netflix. Great.” You made your way to the couch and plopped down, turning the TV on.

“And Kylo doesn’t know about Ben. But Ben knows about Kylo?” It didn’t seem like he was going to drop this any time soon.

“Correct.” You settled on The Office after scrolling for a while.

“And you’re going to set me up with the third one?”

“Fine. I can try. We can do brunch or something this weekend. But I swear if you say anything…” You gave him a warning look, taking a big bite of ice cream.

“Mum’s the word. So does he look exACTLY like the others? Or…” You pulled out your phone to let Drew have his way with your facebook friends.

-oOo-

_It’s dark. Everything is blurry and bathed in a dull light. You can’t hear anything but some rustling and the jingle of… a belt? You’re not sure where you are. Something is blocking most of the light from the window in the corner. Then you hear his voice._

_“Turn around. On your knees.”_

_You respond, your body ignoring your concerns. It feels like you’re not in control._

_“Good girl.” You feel him coming closer, kneeling on the bed. The next thing you feel is his hands running up your hips, down to your thighs. He grabs a fistful of your hair and gives a gentle tug. You follow where he pulls you- close to his face, which is leaned down close to you. He moves his throat gently over the front of your throat, coaxing a whimper out of you. He gently kisses your jawline, nipping as he makes his way down. An explicit whine comes from somewhere within you._

_“Shhh.” You nod and tilt your head back, your lips parting. He takes the open invitation and slips two fingers inside, pressing gently on your tongue. You close your mouth around him, taking in the taste. Familiar._

_Things shift. Suddenly you’re face down- your arms are bound behind you. You wiggle your hips, feeling the lack of mobility in this position. He responds to the wiggle with a swift smack on your ass- on his way, he grabs your panties and pulls them down. You’re vulnerable, and it feels so good. You pull at your restrained arms, testing your limits._

_“Don’t you want to be good?” He runs his finger up your slit with a feather light touch, making you squirm. His other hand is holding your ass, keeping you in place. You push against him, wanting more contact._

_You moan as he pushes a finger inside you, his thumb rubbing circles just where you want them. Another moan. His hand is back in your hair, pulling you to attention._

_“Do you want me inside you?” You feel the tip of his erection pressing at your entrance. Your fists, still bound, clench at nothing. Frustration is driving you to tears. He gets closer and closer._

_“Such a good girl. So wet for me.” You can’t take it anymore. You feel him start to push inside you. You’re panting- desperate. He feels it too. He pulls at your hair and thrusts into you as deep as he can- your vision goes bright white._

_“Kylo, Please!”_

And then you’re awake, confused, sweaty, and alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm baaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAaaack :)
> 
> Lol. Reader is messy and I love her that way.
> 
> save-ben-s0lo.tumblr.com for complaints, suggestions, and dirty confessions. <3


	13. Sext

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go to work. You mind your business.   
> You almost end up sexting.

You walked into your office Tuesday morning, late. On the second day? You had to get it together. You sat at your desk and scrolled through your emails. You had one from Ben.

“I’m leaving for my business trip to Vegas today. I’ll be back Friday afternoon. I’ll have limited access to emails.”

It was addressed to the whole office, so you weren’t concerned as to why he was telling you he was leaving. Like you cared. Speak of the devil, you heard a knock at your doorway, and there he was.

“I’ll see you Friday. And then Saturday? Are we still doing that brunch thing?” He seemed less tense than he was yesterday, which you guess was a good thing. He didn’t know you had a raunchy dream about his brother. 

Raunchy dream about his brother. You had been trying to avoid thinking about it, but it was haunting you. You felt butterflies deep in your stomach as you recalled the scene your brain created on its own last night. You were obviously attracted to Kylo- you knew that consciously and subconsciously- but he was trouble, and you needed your subconscious to get off the Kylo train. Despite how hot last night was. You felt yourself start to sweat a bit, so you adjusted how you were sitting and pulled your hair off of your neck before quickly answering Ben.

“Yeah! My place. You’re in charge of bringing the Prosecco.” You smiled, fighting off any awkwardness. After all, you did like Ben, and once the sting of rejection and the post-hookup awkwardness was gone, you could go back to being friends and things would be semi-normal. Normal for you.

Ben winked and left, heading to catch his plane. You checked your phone before getting back to scrolling your inbox, only to see a text from Kylo.

K: hey. 

He always had such a way with words. You responded, asking how his day was going, the usual dialog you two had every few days. 

_Y: Hey! How’s your morning been, Professor? :)  
K: fine. tuesday means no hangover naps while i’m teaching. did you sleep alright?_

Interesting timing. You thought for a second before boldness took over and you responded.

_Y: It’s actually weird that you ask that. You were in my dream last night!_  
K: what happened?  
Y: Did you get my group message about brunch?  
K: yeah, what’s that about? also, dream?  
Y: I just want us all to hang out. Also, Drew really wants to meet Matt. 

You didn’t necessarily want to tell Kylo about your dream, but the idea of flirting with him was too appealing. You were going to make him work for it if you did end up telling him. It was a while before Kylo answered you again.

_K: is there a particular reason you’re ignoring my question?_  
Y: What question? I told you, brunch is just me playing matchmaker.  
K: it’s obvious there’s a reason you won’t tell me about the dream.  
Y: ???  
K: you had a wet dream about me, didn’t you? 

You were giddy as ever- sat at your desk fighting off a smile. You were flirting with disaster, literally. But there wasn’t really a part of you that wanted to stop. You let your phone sit for a while and got a bit of work done before deciding to answer.

_Y: You could call it that._  
K: tell me about it.  
Y: It was just a dream! It’s nothing. I don’t even remember.  
K: you remembered enough to tell me you had it.  
Y: We had sex. That’s it! It was just sex.  
K: no. too vague. I deserve to know the details if i was in the dream.  
Y: Omg stop no  
K: oh, it was that kind of sex?  
Y: NO, it was just… it wasn’t even sex because I woke up before the good part.  
K: what’s the good part? 

You had dug yourself a hole, and now instead of having fun and flirting, you were about to expose your freaky bondage fantasy to the person it was about. You were nervous and almost… aroused? You debated what to say next. You thought about Ben, and how he had basically rejected you. You could use a slight pick-me-up in self confidence, so what harm could it do?

_Y: You were basically being a giant tease. You had me face down and restrained my arms somehow and pulled my hair and said dirty things and made a mess of me. Are you happy now?_  
K: very. flattered honestly.  
Y: Really glad my sexual frustration could stroke your ego on this lovely day.   
K: what are you doing tonight? 

That’s what harm it could do. You had opened a door to make more bad decisions with Kylo. But were they bad? You had needs…

_Y: Why?_  
K: i don’t like seeing my girl frustrated.   
Y: Your girl?!  
K: ya, that’s you  
Y: I have stuff to do tonight and won’t be home until like 8. 

You were lying.

_K: ok, i’ll be over at 8._  
Y: NO.  
K: i just want to make your dreams come true, (y/n)  
Y: Bad.  
K: it’s obvious that you miss me. 

He had you there. Ben, who didn’t want you, was out of town anyway. You knew it was stupid, but you wanted it anyway. You got back to work for a few minutes before you eventually gave in.

_Y: If you’re late I’m not letting you in._  
K: can i sleep over?  
Y: If you’re nice to me.  
K: k see you at 8. want me to bring handcuffs?  
Y: STOP. 

You were too excited to see him. The sexual tension between the two of you was unbearable until this point. You were about to make a stupid decision, but you were an adult who could deal with whatever repercussions came from it. You took a deep breath, fixing your hair and getting back to work. Only 6 more hours.

-oOo-

The day was almost over. You had survived without losing your mind over your bad decision making that morning. You were interrupted while deep in work by none other than Nick. He was dressed the same, but his shirt was another color of the rainbow. The pants were still tight, which you unfortunately couldn’t miss, as he was standing in front of your desk with his crotch at eye level.

“We’re heading out to get drinks and apps and watch the game. You coming?” There was no chance in hell, but you had to be friendly to your mandatory friend.

“I actually have plans later tonight so I’m gonna head home and get ready.” You weren’t lying! You put your pencil down and looked up at his disappointed face.

“You don’t wanna hang out with me?! Come on. I’ll buy you a drink.” He leaned on the desk, trying to put the moves on you. His smirk gave that away.

“I can’t! Next time. I promise.” You turned around in your chair, reaching for your phone to see if Kylo had cancelled on you yet. You were paranoid he would ditch you like he used to. Nick still wasn’t giving up.

“I’ll make it worth your while…” he said, the end of his offer sing-songy. You rolled your eyes before turning back around. 

“How.” You were deadpan at this point- this babyface had nothing to offer you. Not compared to the man and a half you had visiting you later tonight. You felt your stomach tighten as you thought of what was to come tonight.

“You’ll see. Just come.” He winked, stepping backwards towards the door. He really thought he had you, and you couldn’t help but laugh.

“I’m going home.” You smiled at him as you packed up your bag and grabbed your keys. 

“Your loss!” he yelled down the hallway at you. You laughed as you let the heavy door close behind you. Heading to your car, you pulled out your keys from deep within your purse. It was a mystery to you how they were always at the very bottom.

Once in the car, you thought for a moment, debating whether or not you should call Drew. Maybe he would give you some good advice and save you from making a huge mistake. You asked the nice Bluetooth lady in your car to call him, waiting as it rang.

“Hey. What’s up?” Drew answered, cheery as ever.

“I need you to give me your honest opinion on a decision I’m about to make.” You took a deep breath and gripped the steering wheel. 

“Um. Alright..” He seemed distracted. Maybe he was still at work. Regardless, you went on.

“I made plans with Kylo tonight.” Radio silence.

“To do what?” Drew eventually replied. He normally would have reacted- he knew better.

“....You know what I mean.” You didn’t even want to say it- shouldn’t that indicate you’re making a bad choice? No matter how badly you missed him and wanted him, you knew that going back after he hurt you would be viewed by everyone else as stupid.

“I mean. If that’s what you want to do…” You had an inkling that he was holding back his actual feelings. It got quiet.

“That’s it?” 

“Yeah? I don’t even really know what’s going on, so I trust your decision.” You heard some mumbling in the background.

“Am I interrupting something?” You were a little frustrated that you weren’t his first priority while you were having a morality crisis.

"I’m actually on a date.” 

“DREW. I literally just set up this big ass brunch to introduce you to Matt! You got the group text!” You were frustrated that he ignored your effort even though it was his idea.

“Yeah, um. I’m with Matt. I’ll talk to you later, okay?” Click. What?

At least now you could cancel brunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are gonna get weird.
> 
> Love y'all. <3
> 
> save-ben-s0lo.tumblr.com


	14. Confession Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo comes over and things get weird fast.

After your phone conversation with Drew, you were a little panicked. Had Matt heard what you said? And was Drew smart enough to keep everything he knew to himself? You had to admit that you were playing a dangerous and potentially messy game. If Ben were to find out that you went back to Kylo AGAIN, you weren’t sure what he would do. But then again, did Ben have a right to be angry if he broke things off? Not there was anything to break off. Regardless, he wasn’t interested, so you were a free woman. Just like in the beginning of all this. Interesting.

You pulled into your driveway and checked your phone again. Kylo had texted you, reminding you of how many hours were left before he came over. Where was this version of him months ago? You smiled, sending back a smiley face. Could it work this time if you decided to be more than friends who have sex dreams about each other? You hopped into the shower, not sure of where things were going.

 

The next thing you knew, it didn’t matter. It was 7:58 and you heard a knock on your door. You wondered why he never rang the bell. Probably because it was very unlike him to choose to press a button over hitting something. Weirdo.

You ran down the stairs and opened the door, looking at him through the storm door. You expected his normal slightly frowny expression, but instead, were greeted with a labored smile. He was trying, so it counted for something. In his hands was a small flower, which you knew he had picked from your garden. You undid the lock for the glass door and he helped you to open it, making his way up the one step into the house.  
“I picked this for you,” he said, giving a very deliberate wink. You couldn’t help but laugh at how out of character this all seemed. You smiled and took the seemingly microscopic from his giant hands 

“I worked very hard to plant it. But thank you for ripping it out of the ground.” You smiled up at him, knowing he could take a joke. He shrugged, walking towards your couch and draping that same damn jacket over the arm. You wondered if he would forget it again. He sat and started to unlace the boots he was wearing.

“I tried.” he said as he slid them off of his feet and placed them neatly next to the couch. 

“We’re not banging on my new couches again. They were too expensive.” You placed the flower on the coffee table and stood in front of him, waiting to see where this would go. You were anxious despite having been with him before. For some reason, this felt new. You looked him over, admiring the work clothes he was still wearing- his blue button down and boring black pencil tie- and wished you had hot professors in college.

“Listen. I’m taking this very seriously. As the newly crowned man of your dreams, I have a lot to live up to. We’re getting romantic as fuck tonight.” He was fighting off a smile. Was he… giddy? This was an interesting turn of events. 

“Well then! Excuse me,” you replied in a sing-songy voice. He stood up, walking past you, lazily linking his hand with yours.

“You should really get a cat. It seems so lonely and boring in here.” You followed, your slippered feet making gentle thuds on your wood floor. He was heading to the staircase, so you assumed he was making his way to your room. He stopped once he was up one step, thought for a moment, and stepped back down. Your eyes met, your neck craning up at a childish angle to do so.

“I’m not getting a cat.” You smiled, remembering you were still holding hands. You gave a gentle squeeze as he used his free hand to push some hair from your face. Your eyes fluttered closed as he did so, expecting a kiss. 

“Not yet. Nice try though.” Your eyes flew open as he made up his mind, heading up the stairs. You followed, your pouty and limp arm still hanging from his hand. You got to the top of the stairs, and he froze.

“I’m now realizing I have no idea where I’m going.” You realized he hadn’t been upstairs yet.

“Second door on the left.” He moved on, making his way towards your bedroom and flipping on the light. The sun was about to set, so there was a small amount of light coming in from the window.

“Why is everything white?” He started to empty his pockets onto your dresser- there was change falling to the floor and keys scratching against your pristine desk. You managed to only cringe.

“Because I don’t have a cat.” You stood awkwardly next to him, watching as he defiled your overly clean bedroom.You gently placed your phone on the desk, where you always did. Kylo turned to look at you, his hands in his now empty pockets. It was quiet as you grabbed the bottom of his tie, looking it over. The inside pattern of the fabric was Paisley. The most un-Kylo pattern you could imagine. 

“Can I kiss you now?” he asked, and you looked up to see his brown puppy dog eyes. 

“Why are you acting so… different?” you continued to fiddle with his tie absentmindedly. He seemed to be thinking as he looked at you- he seemed to make his way over every detail of your face. He finally exhaled a bit and spoke.

“Because I don’t want to fuck this up. Again.” He pursed his lips, staring into your eyes again. He wanted to be together again. He was genuinely trying, his sweetness confusing but so welcomed. It was then that you were interrupted by the obnoxious jingling of your phone ringtone. 

You both looked down at the screen in unison- it was Ben trying to facetime you. Kylo reached to silence the phone, and you let him, watching as Ben’s face disappeared from your screen. Once it went dark, you looked back up at Kylo, shrugging. 

“Isn’t he in Vegas?” you asked, feigning innocence.The phone began to buzz again. You rolled your eyes, reaching for it. You smiled and gave Kylo the “one minute” sign.

You slid your finger across the screen to answer the call, and heard the area around Ben before you saw it. It was lout and he seemed to be in a bar or party of some sort.

“What are you doing?” you asked, turning down the volume. 

“I NEEDED TO CALL YOU.” he sounded drunk. You looked over the phone at Kylo, who was sitting on your bed, and gave him a wide eyed glare, trying to convey to him that you were as confused as he was. You were sat on the window seat at the far end of your room. He flopped back to lay on your bed, waiting for it to be over.

“Why me? Go have fun, you’re in Vegas!” you wanted to get off the phone with drunk Ben as soon as possible, seeing as he could say anything at any time.

“BECAUSE EVER SINCE THAT NIGHT I CAN’T STOP THINKING ABOUT YOU!!” he yelled over the crowd. “I THINK I LOVE YOU.” Fuck fuck fuck fuck. Kylo shot back upright, his face clearly not happy.

“What.. What are you talking about? You’re drunk. Just go have fun and I’ll see you at work.” You shrugged at Kylo behind the phone again. He got up, reaching for it. You quickly stood on the window seat, hoping to keep the phone out of his reach. 

“I’MGONNAGONOWBENSORRYBYE!” You quickly hung up the phone before Kylo could grab it.

“What the fuck?” Kylo yelled into the dark bedroom. You froze where you were, looking down at him, afraid of what would happen next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger but actually I'm not. >:)


	15. Confession Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conflict. Resolution?

“He’s drunk, I don’t know what that was.” You fiddled with the phone in your hands, regretting ever answering it. Everything that could have gone wrong just did.

“What night was he talking about?” his eyes seemed to be burning holes into you.

“Probably the night I saw you when I was leaving..” Your voice was quiet, afraid of what Kylo would say or do next.

“Probably?” he snapped back at you, making you flinch a bit. This was it- you had to tell him. It’s not like the two of you were going to last. Especially not if you were keeping THIS from him. You sat back down and scooted off of the seat so you were standing in front of him, and took a deep breath, pushing your hair from your face.

“One night I went to go yell at Ben. It was after I had accepted the job. When someone told someone that Ben was only hiring me because he wanted to get in my pants.”

“I told you that,” he said between gritted teeth. 

“Right. You did. So I went over there and tried to give him a piece of my mind. It turned out that he wasn’t hiring me for any reason besides the fact that I’m qualified. He put his feelings aside because he wanted to see me succeed and really had no intentions.”

“Please get on with this story before I-”

“Okay, please calm down.” You crawled onto your bed and sat criss-crossed. You patted the other end of it gently, which led him to stiffly and awkwardly sit down. “Ben and I talked, and we kissed, and..” You couldn’t even say it. You felt him shift when you had said only the first half of it. The room was dark now, seeing as the sun had set. 

“And?” he asked, impatient and angry.

“And he awkwardly went down on me. And that was it. We went out to lunch the day I started work, and he basically let me down easy and told me that he didn’t want anything to happen ever again and that it was dangerous and unprofessional. Which it is. And I agree completely and---”

“Was it any good?” Kylo asked bitterly. You sighed. You should have thought about what it would be like to end up in a brotherly war. Or in this case, start one.. You thought long and hard about what to say.

“Well… It was okay. He was really gentle and I think inexperienced and--” He cut you off again.

“Better than me?” Here was the ego- did it have to make an appearance now?

“No, Kylo.” The silence was killing you as he processed your response. “You’re the one I’m still dreaming about.” 

 

The silence was uncomfortable. After sitting there for about two minutes, you had had enough. The room was too dark, so you uncrossed your legs and leaned over to pull the lamp string. 

Before you had a chance, Kylo was on top of you, his hands grabbing and squeezing every square inch he could find. You let out a huge sigh of relief, turning your head so he could bite at your neck. 

“You’re not mad?” you said, your voice breathy. He pushed himself up off the bed to hover over you and grabbed hold of your face harshly, turning it to the side. He leaned to whisper in your ear.

“Tell me you’re mine. Tell me you’re done with Ben and you’re mine.” You writhed at the sound of his voice- so rough and demanding. You were basically melting in his grasp. You let out a whine as he grabbed too hard at your inner thigh. 

“Say it.” You looked up at him, breathless, unsure of what to say. He then decided to have his way with the old tie-dye shirt you were wearing, tearing it straight down the middle to reveal more skin for him to bite. You lost a hand in his curls, desperately pulling to bring him back up to kiss you. He finally gave way and his lips crashed into yours. Your hands made work of his tie, and then the buttons down his front. Once you got the last one undone, he sat up, pulling the sleeves off, followed by his white t-shirt underneath. He looked back down at you hungrily as you laid on your back, knees to your chest. He grabbed your legs and laid them over his shoulder, reaching for your shorts and pulling them up your legs before throwing them to the side.

Kylo let your legs go and slowly moved down the bed, making his way between your thighs. You gave way to him and brushed back his hair, catching your breath. He wasted no time diving in to bite your soft inner thigh, causing you to yelp an "OW!" impulsively. He looked up at you. 

“Aha. She speaks.” You threw your head back, frustrated. Catching the hint, he licked all the way up your slit with a flat tongue once, twice, and three times before finding your clit and relentlessly sucking on it. The vulgar noises coming from between your legs made you blush, covering your face with your hands. He continued, making your legs shake and your muscles tense. Just as you felt yourself getting close, he stopped, and raised himself to kneeling on the bed. You heard the jingling of his belt and took a moment to recalibrate.

Or so you thought. 

“Turn around. On your knees.” It was like you gave him a script. It had to be a weird coincidence. You rolled over gently and waited. Once he was back on the bed, you felt an aggressive pair of hands grab you at the hips and lift you up. You left your head on your pillow, your hands bracing for impact.

Again- or so you thought.

Kylo grabbed each of your wrists and pulled them behind you, tying them with what you could only assume was his tie. Once he was done tying, you got your bearings, testing how tightly they were tied. Spoiler: really fucking tight. He must have seen or felt you pulling, because almost instantly you were reprimanded with a smack on the ass. You yelped and relaxed your arms. 

As if on queue, he was behind you, his dick hard and pressed against you. You writhed a bit, desperate for any kind of friction. He chuckled, tugging at your wrists to pull your face out of the pillow.

“Say it.” 

“Kylo..” you whined, sounding wanton as ever. At this point he had placed himself at your entrance and was gently teasing you.

“Say it, princess.”

You pulled at his grip on your wrists and huffed, realizing it was a useless attempt.

“Please. I’m yours! I don't want Ben and I want you! nnnnnnnplease, Kylo.” You were a hot mess. You could only imagine what you sounded like to him. You heard a chuckle from behind you as he continued to tease you.

“You’d do anything I ask, wouldn’t you?” He spanked you again, causing another surge of arousal to make its way through your body. He was right- you would. There was a reason you always went back to him. You were officially the crazy girl who thought she could change the egomaniac playboy. Apparently you had gotten too far lost in thought.

“Wouldn’t. You.” He made it clear he wanted an answer, grabbing a fistful of your hair to lift your head back up. You nodded to the best of your ability. “Use your words…” His voice was lilting, patronizing, and too hot for you to handle at this point. He was right.

“Yes!” Another smack on the same side. “I would, I would, I promise..” He had deconstructed you down to a spineless, desperate mess. He let go of your hair, and back to the pillow you went. 

He rewarded you with two of his thick fingers- he slid them over the wetness of your pussy before sliding them inside of you. You held back a cry, burying your face again.

“I want to hear it,” you hear him growl, the hand not inside of you gripping hard on your thigh to steady you as strokes your insides just right. “You’re so fucking tight.”

God, his mouth was so filthy. You arched your back into his motions- he was delving deep inside you, reminding you how much better his cock was going to feel when he finally let you have it. You let out a cry, no longer caring who heard you.

He must have understood you were getting too much of what you wanted, so he pulled himself out of you and quickly undid the tie around your wrists. He pushed against the side of your hips, silently telling you to roll over. You did as you were told, and he made his way between your legs, pulling them to either side of him. You were trying to catch your breath and get comfortable with having arms again. 

He lowered himself to hover over you, close to your face. You looked into his big brown eyes, unsure of where the iris and pupil met. They were dark and full of want, and you were more than ready for him. Instead of a harsh slap to the face or a bite somewhere painful, he kissed you. While his lips were pressed against yours, he positioned himself at your entrance again, slowly pushing inside of you. You moaned into the kiss, legs feeling weak and falling to the side. It was his turn to moan into your pillow- and that he did, groaning once he was deep inside you. He was quick to pick up his pace, immediately starting an assault on your cervix you should have known was coming.

You watched as his big hands gripped your chest, your waist, your hips. The other was keeping him steady on your bed- his strong hold wrinkling your new comforter and… Nevermind. It didn’t matter. You focused yourself again as he pulled his head from the pillow and looked down at you. There was a softness in his face, even though he was thrusting with painful fervor. 

“I fucking need you. I always have and I always FUCKING will.” He said that last part while punching the pillow under your head, making you flinch again. He was almost scolding you- labored words through gritted teeth. He was obviously upset, brought on by the confession about Ben. This was your fault.

“I’m sorry,” was all you could get out between thrusts. He was still relentless. You weren’t sure if the tears coming to your eyes were from pleasure or regret. Either way, you were so close, and started to whimper.

“You. Belong. To. ME.” He grabbed your shoulder, his grip painful but steadying. He strokes were even more precise, hitting you right where you needed them to finish. “Cum for me.”

As if on command, you spiraled into a wave of pleasure which practically drowned you and spit you back out, leaving you gasping for air. He didn’t stop- his aggressive need for his own pleasure taking over. You gasped as you felt him pull out, jerking himself and spilling his seed over your torso. 

You stared at the mess he made for a moment before meeting his eyes again. From what you could read, they were a mix between surprise and sorrow.

“Ben doesn’t fucking love you.” He let go of himself and used the other hand to hover over your head. “I do. And I’m done waiting.”

You had no idea what to say. It was either the adrenaline or the hormones or maybe even your actual feelings. You nodded as the tears collecting finally dropped from your eyes. He must have taken it as a signal that you got his message, seeing as he stood and made his way to the bathroom across the hall. You watched as he left, admiring him as the light turned on. He looked back at you, and his face softened.

“Come here.” 

You got up and made your way to the bathroom- various bodily fluids making their way over the curves of your body and down your legs. Kylo turned on the shower and stuck a hand in to check the temperature before ushering you inside. You smiled politely and stepped in, enjoying the warm water on your soon-to-be sore body. He took it upon himself to gently wash (and condition!) your hair, and lathered up your shower floof. He made his way over every inch of you, silent and gentle, washing away the mess he made. As he worked, you rested your hands on his shoulders, occasionally running a hand through his hair. 

He finished washing you, and went to start on himself. You gingerly grabbed your floof from his hand and made work of his chest as he looked down at you, slightly uncomfortable. You smiled to comfort him as you did the same to him as he did to you. Once you were done and he had rinsed, you looked at him, wondering if he was done. Knowing what you meant, he nodded, and you turned off the water. 

He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around you, handing you the corners to hold. He toweled himself off and tied the towel around his waist, stepping out of the tub. He held out a hand to assist you as you followed. 

The two of you went back to your bedroom, where you brushed your hair. You handed him your brush in exchange for his towel, which he had just used to roughly dry his hair. After hanging it up, you made your way back to Kylo, who was looking at the pictures on your dresser after returning your hairbrush to its designated place. You gently made your way towards him, wrapping your arms around his waist and clinging to him. 

“Are you gonna stay?” you asked, breaking the silence. He bent to give you a kiss on the head before turning you towards the bed, insisting you get in. He followed, his body curling around you and holding you close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ksajdfhSFE;LIHGFJASFNDASDF.
> 
> I was to excited about posting this that I couldn't wait a week. Lol. You waited for me on vacation so here's ur reward <3 <3 
> 
> save-ben-s0lo.tumblr.com


	16. Professor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snippets of your morning, afternoon, and evening.

You woke up to the obnoxious sound of Kylo’s alarm. You didn’t have to be up for another hour, but you reached for his phone and turned it off anyway. He didn’t seem to budge, so you rolled over to face him. He looked peaceful, and like you noticed last time, he wasn’t frowning. You pushed some hair out of his face, hoping to wake him. His eyes fluttered open but remained mostly closed, looking up at you. 

“I’m gonna go get ready. Wake up.” You kissed him on the cheek and made your way to the bathroom, dealing with your messy, sleep-dried hair. Halfway through your styling, Kylo crept into the bathroom and brushed his teeth at the sink next to you. You tried not to stare, but it was cute. He finished and left you to finish getting ready.

Once you were done, you made your way back into your bedroom to see the contents of Kylo’s backpack sprawled across your bed. You ignored it, hoping he would get it together in time for you to make your bed. You headed right to the closet, trying to pick out what you would wear. 

Pulling a dress, you turned to lay it across your bed. Then you spotted him- the top of his hair pulled back, framing his annoyingly handsome face. He was wearing a navy blue suit that made you want to devour him. So you decided you would. You put the dress down and made your way around the bed, causing a confused expression on his part.

“Professor. There’s no way I’m letting you leave the house like that.” You sauntered up to him, bravery taking over. You gently pulled on his tie to get him to bend down before kissing him- hard. 

“What’s… wrong?” he asked between kisses. Your hands went to his belt buckle, swiftly undoing it, along with the button and zipper. He was looking down at you, watching, when he realized what you were up to. You slid his pants and briefs down to his knees and pushed at his hips, telling him to sit on the window seat behind him. 

He went to speak again, but was cut off as you began to lick up his shaft, causing him to inhale sharply. You made your way back down at a painful pace, knowing patience wasn’t one of his stronger qualities. Your fun was cut short as he grabbed a fistful of your hair, guiding you where he wanted you. You looked up at him, his face stern and completely changed from the tired, confused look earlier.

You obliged, seeing to him with your mouth and hand, hollowing out your cheeks to fit as much of him inside you as you could. You kept up a fairly quick pace, knowing him better than to take your time. You were encouraged by the occasional mumbling of expletives coming from him above you. You started to feel his legs tense, so you went to pick up the pace- but you were stopped. He pushed you backwards to sit on your thighs and stood above you, stroking himself while the head of his dick was in your mouth. He held your head in place and you stayed, mouth open, waiting for him to finish. As he did, the hand on the back of your head pulled you closer, taking more of him in your mouth than you thought possible. Tears welled in your eyes as you swallowed, hoping it would be over. You were trying not to gag, but it seemed inevitable..

He quickly pulled you off of him, a string of your spit mixed with his cum connecting the two of you. He kept your head tilted up to look at him, and your eyes met. You were sure you looked like a mess, eyes red, lips swollen, probably some semen somewhere. But his eyes weren’t as hungry and fierce anymore. They almost seemed affectionate. He reached up and wiped the corner of your parted lips. 

“Fucking beautiful,” he half whispered, looking your facial features over some more. You blinked a few times, looking back at him, waiting to be released. He finally let you go, and went to fixing his pants. You stood and removed your robe, heading to get dressed. He took to collecting his belongings, which relieved you a bit.

“I have a question.” you mused, trying to clip your bra. He approached and took it, responding with a grunt, encouraging you to answer.

“Where the hell did you pull that suit from? Please don’t tell me you brought it in that backpack.” He exhaled, almost like a laugh, and went back to what he was doing.

“It was hanging in my car. I ran out to get it.” He swung the backpack over his shoulder and approached you to zip up your dress. Once you were both ready, you headed downstairs to leave. It was quiet until you both stood on the porch.

“Don’t be late. Your boss might wonder.” He shot a wink at you, obviously joking, but still reminding you of Ben.

“You can’t tell anyone. Not him. Or Matt. Or anyone. You promise?” you asked, opening your granola bar.

“I get that but… You’re mine.” He didn’t seem phased. He also didn’t seem to be interested in keeping this a secret. 

“So are we… dating now?” you asked, opening your granola bar. He pulled you by the back of your neck and kissed you on the forehead.

“I told you. You’re mine.” He made his way off towards his car, shrouded in a fog of mystery. Not really, but what the fuck?

“Okay, but what does that mean?” You yelled after him. He continued to get into his car. “You still can’t tell them!” you continued, but he closed the door and pulled away, leaving you confused. You shrugged it off and went on your merry, just-sexed, still very happy way.

-oOo-

Lunchtime came, and that meant you were finally meeting with Drew to discuss how he jumped the gun on brunch. You still had two days before he was supposed to meet Matt, yet they were already going on dates?

The two of you picked a cute deli and sat outside enjoying the last of the sun before fall came. You talked about work and TV and everything BUT the triplets as you ate. After a lull in the conversation, Drew decided to ask you a pretty heavy question.

“Would you consider trying to… make amends with Maggie?” he asked, clearly nervous. 

“Did she put you up to this?” 

“No! Neither of you have said a word about the other but…. I miss the three of us hanging out and just wondered.” He had good intentions, but was this a good time? You just did the thing she freaked out over AGAIN.

“I just got back together with Kylo. I don’t think it’s a good idea. That’s why she was so mad.” You did miss her, but it wasn’t in your best interest to reintroduce her to the friend group. Drew got quiet, not sure what to say. You took the opportunity to finally get the dirt on him and Matt,

“So tell me about how you ended up with Matt before I even introduced you?” you asked, sipping some of your drink.

“You made a group chat. So I texted him outside of it. The end!” he said, clearly not wanting to talk about it.

“And? Your date? What happened?” 

“Nothing special. It was nice! I think we’re gonna go out again tonight.” He was absolutely lying.

“You hooked up with him, didn’t you?” Drew was silent. 

“DIDN’T YOU! Oh my god. Is that what you were doing when I called?!” Drew was turning red. 

“DID HE HEAR WHAT I SAID?” Drew was avoiding eye contact. 

“DREW!” Drew was then looking at you, lips pursed. He nodded once, and you had no choice but gently lay your head on the table and wait for death to take you right then and there.

“But I swore him to secrecy!” he said, putting a hand on your shoulder. You lifted your head, rolling your eyes.

“Everyone knows Matt likes Ben more than he likes Kylo. Obviously he’s going to tell him!” What an amateur. Dealing with these boys wasn’t easy, and Drew had no idea what he was getting himself into.

“I made him swear! And seeing as.. We’re kinda… Official now… He has to keep his promise!” You looked at him, dumbfounded.

“It’s been like two days, Drew.” He gave you a sheepish grin and stole a sip of your drink, shrugging.

“Gays move fast.”

-oOo-

You were about to fall asleep when your phone buzzed.  
 _  
K: haven’t heard from you in a few hours…  
Y: Sorry. Hi!  
K: ben comes back tomorrow.  
_  
That’s right. You were going to have to face good ol’ Second Choice Ben again tomorrow. Messy.  
 _  
Y: Yeah.  
K: do you think he’s going to apologize for drunk dialing you and confessing his unrequited love?  
Y: Probably. I’m preparing for awkwardness.  
K: when are you going to tell him?  
Y: Tell him what?  
K: that i don’t share.  
_  
You felt a tightness that could only be described as sexy butterflies. His possessiveness gave you all kinds of feelings in all kinds of places. You were elated until you really thought about what it would be like to tell Ben.  
 _  
Y: Not yet. Give it a few weeks. We barely talk at work anyway.  
K: and if he tries anything?  
Y: I’ll tell you. But he won’t anyway, so don’t worry.  
_  
You rolled over and got comfy, taking your phone with you.  
 _  
K: am i doing an ok job?  
Y: …..?  
K: of not fucking things up?  
Y: Yes. Thank you. It’s nice.  
_  
He was trying and you were happy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is going to come to an end soon. Maybe. Idk. I need advice. Tell me your feelings.


	17. Split

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have a boring meeting at work. Then there's some confrontation.

Your work day began as usual. You were more productive than usual, and completely prepared for the weekly department meeting. You had about 15 minutes until it started, so you scrolled on your phone for something to do.

Instagram had a few interesting photos from Ben’s time away- tons of handsome executives and rich boy CEO’s taking turns bragging. You wondered how exactly Ben fit in- he didn’t seem to be the type to throw around money or pursue pretty girls for fun. Or at least it seemed that way.

The time had finally come for your meeting, so you made your way into the conference room, sitting ¾ of the way down the ridiculously long table. The kind you see in movies that you didn’t think exist but they really do and now you’re intimidated.

Your fellow employees filed in, and small talk ensued. Jamie is getting a dog, Nick is still annoying, Brian wants to start a juice bar. Terribly boring- you were zoning out staring at your notebook until you heard his voice. 

“It was great. Lots of good ideas. Lots of new connections. And it was a damn good time- you HAVE to come next year. We had a cabana- how could you say no to a freaking cabana?” Ben was bragging about his trip with some guy. You rolled your eyes, remembering how plastered he was. Business trip my ass. 

“So, we’re going to start today off with some reports from our managers and engineers. Let’s start with... “

You zoned out, focusing more on Ben than what he was saying. The way he ran the meeting made you feel strange- you thought about how your secret was still exciting. It still made you feel nervous when the two of you made eye contact. It was a miracle he hadn’t noticed you staring.

You felt bad remembering the interesting night you spent with Ben despite being with Kylo now. You look at Ben’s smile- his lips that have kissed you in more places than one. You thought of his hair, the soft and neat coif you ran your hands through. You had to stop.

“And has everyone met (Y/n)? This is her first week- she’s our newest engineer. Be nice to her- she’s a friend of mine.” You were then shaken out of your Ben-related daydreaming by Nick, placing an arm around you and welcoming you for the millionth time. You smiled along, politely acknowledging the unnecessary applause from your new coworkers. And Ben. He gave you a wink before continuing on with his meeting.

You returned it to your office once the meeting was over determined to stop having weird thoughts about Ben. They immediately went away when you entered your office and were greeted by an arrangement of flowers. What a smartass. You knew Kylo wasn’t the type for romantic gestures- unless they were barred. Then he was all about them.

You pulled out the card- it was a generic, dramatic quote about love. It matched the color of the vase. Once again- always a way with words. 

Love is the flower you’ve got to let grow. 

There was no signature. You could bet a million dollars he decided on a whim to send something just to get a rise out of Ben and didn’t even look at what it was. You threw the card into your drawer and put the flowers on the corner of your desk. At least they were nice to look at. You then shot Kylo a text.

Y: Nice flowers. Loved the cheesy card especially.  
K: i wasn’t paying 5 extra dollars for a custom one   
Y: I knew they were a joke! I’m telling Ben they’re from my parents if he asks.  
K: no wait i mean please, water my love flower  
Y: You are THE worst. Can we get lunch?  
K: i’ll pick you up at 1

As if on queue, Ben walked in. You quickly wiped the smile off of your face and put away your phone.

“Oh, a secret admirer?” he mused, strolling into your office and looking for the card. You were thankful it was so bad you had to hide it earlier.

“No, just my parents. Congratulating me on the new job.” You busied yourself, pretending to type. 

“Red roses for a new job?” He was suspicious- rightfully so.

“I guess there was a sale on them or something.” You continued to try and act distracted, but he was persistent. He gently closed the door to your office, cleared this throat, and sat down across from you in the chair reserved for guests. Or other people that aren’t Ben and Nick. (your list was growing..)

“Let me start out by sayi--”

“No no no. Don’t. It’s fine. Seriously. We don’t have to talk about it, Ben.” You cut him off, knowing exactly where he was going. You gave a polite smile, trying to push him in the right direction. The direction that was as far away from his drunk phonecall as possible.

“I just think…” he paused, taking a deep breath. “I think I made a mistake.” He was idly playing with the edge of his tie- his face was a little flushed. He was nervous. 

“It was just a drunk dial! Nothing to worry about.” 

“That’s not what I mean.” You looked to him nervously, hoping he wasn’t doing what you thought he was doing.

“The past is the past, Ben. Things are different.. Please trust me when I say it’s for the better. We really wouldn’t have worked out anyway.” 

He seemed taken aback at your response. You hoped he wasn’t expecting you to baby him through this. He’s the one who broke things off first. His look had changed, though- he wasn’t soft and sincere. He seemed to take on an arrogant tone as he spoke again.

“Listen, (y/n), I knew you were obsessed with me when we met. You’re lucky I have more respect for myself than to have taken you home and had you that night.” 

Who the fuck was sitting across from you and what had he done with Ben? He wasn’t sitting politely with his legs crossed anymore. His long legs were bent and his elbows rested on his knees- his hands interlocked with each other. Condescending and rude- burning holes into you.

“Excuse me?” you asked, turning your attention from your computer. “Matt told Kylo all about your sob story- you were SO in love with me after we spent ONE night together.” He wasn’t going to get away with disrespecting you like this without a fight.

“Do you think I’m stupid? I knew he would tell him,” he said with a chuckle. “You’re not as smart as you think you are. Getting involved in a war between brothers decades old...” He scoffed at you, somehow finding all of this funny. You weren’t laughing. You were hurt, obviously, by the way they had apparently been treating you like an object. You weren’t a volleyball to be passed between the two of them- you were a person with feelings. More feelings than average, if you were being honest.

You were unsure of what to say to this new Ben- the Ben you saw glimpses of at brunch, then on his trip, and in his meetings. The soft, gentle, inexperienced boy you thought he was was a front he used to get you away from Kylo. The cocky, bold, probably promiscuous Ben you now knew was underneath was ready to fight now that you had foiled his plan. All you could do was beat him at his game.

“Do you think I’m going to get in my feelings over you, Ben? What’s your endgame?” You crossed your arms and leaned in your office chair, making it apparent that you weren’t phased by his movie villan, mind manipulating, spoiled brat bullshit.

“You’ve BEEN in your feelings over me, (Y/n),” he mused, plucking a rose from the arrangement on your desk. “I know you sent these to yourself- trying to make me jealous.” He tossed it into the trashcan, sighing.

You had to stifle a laugh. He really didn’t know? He was putting on this all-knowing, puppet master front, when in all reality, he had no clue. You calmed yourself down and returned to the serious demeanor you held earlier.

“You really have no idea, Ben.” 

“No, Honey. I know what you’re going through, and I’m here to give you another chance. I had to break your heart and get you to come crawling back- you know. Secure your position. We can’t have you ending up with Kylo again.” He tutted a few times. You checked the clock. Kylo would be there in about 10 minutes. You picked up your phone and shot him a text. You had to bide your time. “Not like you’ll talk to any of us after this.”

Y: Ben is being a pain- come in when you get here. My office is next to his, if you know where that is?  
K: k. driving.

“I somehow don’t believe did all this to keep me away from your brother.” You weren’t only looking for a way to waste time. You wanted to know why he had created a second version of himself.

“He shouldn’t have ended up with you in the first place. Do you realize how stupid I felt when I walked in and saw you had fucked my brother? Even though I had set my sights on you?” This was a bitter side of Ben- one you didn’t think existed.

“There’s no way you can bring that up AGAIN Ben- you took too long. You said yourself that you knew I liked you, and you still couldn’t be bothered. Setting your sights on me or whatever doesn’t count.” He was looking down at his hands at this point. You had both gone silent for a minute or two. 

“We could be good together, you know. Now that we’re being honest with each other, yeah. I thought the job would help my chances. It’s an offer you couldn’t refuse then. Why are you refusing it now?” He was back to being cocky. You rolled your eyes, checking the time. Kylo should have been arriving soon, knowing how fast he drives.

“I like to work for what I have. Not fuck for it.” 

“You fucked me for this position, didn’t you?” He lifted an eyebrow and shot you a smirk, thinking he had gotten you. You saw Kylo peek into the glass pane on your door. He seemed to be listening in before entering.

“I didn’t fuck you, Ben. I had secured the position before you attempted winning me over with your lackluster oral sex and fake outpouring of feelings.” You sighed, gathering your purse and wallet. You stood, and that led to Kylo opening the door. 

“Am I interrupting something?” he asked as you approached him. He held out his arm as you made your way to him, reaching on your tiptoes to kiss him. He forcefully grabbed a handful of your ass and looked over your head at Ben, who was still sitting in front of your desk, brooding.

“Ben was just having an identity crisis. We can talk about it later.” You turned around and smiled politely at Ben. Ben leaned on the arm of the chair, his hand covering his mouth as if he was thinking, or maybe biting his tongue.

“We have reservations for lunch- but I’ll see you around the office, Benny.” 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a long explanation of what had happened, Kylo was left in disbelief, halfway through a sandwich. He never left half a sandwich.

“You’re telling me he was acting like some doe eyed teenager that’s never seen a boob trying to get you to like him? And you didn’t say anything?” Kylo was sitting with a furrowed brow, thinking too hard over all of this.

“Yes,” you said with your mouth full, swallowing the bite you took. “I had no fucking idea that he ever acted any other way. We weren’t ever all together aside from breakfast that one time! Any other time it was just the two of us, and he acted like a fucking angel.” Kylo exhaled loudly, obviously trying to take it all in.

“I was wondering why you said he seemed inexperienced..” he said, taking a sip of his water. You shook your head, continuing on eating your salad.

“I’m cancelling brunch Saturday morning.” You slammed your fork down and grabbed your phone, mumbling as you typed. “We aren’t reenacting Split over mimosas. You must be this sane to enter my house. One personality per person.” Kylo laughed out loud for a split second before quieting down and trying to hide his smile. You looked up from the group message, raising your eyebrows at him.

“Sorry. Not funny.” He was still trying to keep his mouth from moving- almost forming a pout with his lips trying to still them.

“Please, keep laughing at my ridiculous life!” you laughed with him, happy to be with him. The two of you quieted down, finishing your meals. “What do I do about work?”

“You go on and act like nothing’s happening, obviously. He can’t fire you.” Kylo shrugged, sitting back in his chair, putting his napkin on the table. You agreed with him, assuming it couldn’t be all that bad. You thought about your options- you could quit and find a new job which wouldn’t pay as well and wouldn’t be as convenient, or you could keep your job and deal with Ben. If you were with Kylo, you were going to have to deal with him anyway. The two of you stood and left after paying your bill, heading back to the office.

“Do you think he’s ever going to apologize?” you asked, looking over at Kylo from the passenger seat. He pulled you in by the back of your neck, placing a kiss on your forehead.

“If he doesn’t, I’ll kick his ass.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I toyed with what to do here for a while, and took the crack route.   
> Most of the Thirst Order characterizations of Ben are all the same- he's always the flirty, over the top douche. 
> 
> Now he's one here too. 
> 
> :)


End file.
